


Save Me From Myself

by simplecharli



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Consensual Underage Sex, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Mutual Pining, My First Work in This Fandom, Student Castiel (Supernatural), Teacher Dean Winchester, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 24,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplecharli/pseuds/simplecharli
Summary: Castiel is an awkward loner who is bullied at his high school. Enter Dean, a guy he met at a bar who could be the best thing that's ever happened to him but turns out to be his teacher. What happens next?





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction has been rewritten from another fiction of mine to be about Dean/Castiel. It had different characters but same plotline and all that. Thought I'd see how is goes as a story about Dean and Castiel. So if sounds familiar, that's why.

Castiel picked his head up from the bar he was resting it on, waiting for his brother, Gabriel to finish working in the kitchen. Everyone here knew who Castiel was, so they let him sit at the bar while he waited. Everyone knew not to serve him alcohol, he was only seventeen of course. He picked up a cold fry from the plate next to him and tossed it back in disgust.

"Is this seat taken?" asked a voice from beside him (a nice voice)

Castiel jerked his head to the right and his eyes raked over the face that belonged to the voice (nice face). He took in the beautiful green eyes, the smattering of freckles across his nose and the golden sandy brown hair (really nice face). He kept staring at this stranger (this tall, gorgeous stranger with the 'oh my god' biceps). He shook his head to get rid of the thoughts inside and answered the question.

"Ummm no it's not" he stuttered “You can sit”

(The candy green eyed god) smirked at him and held out his hand.

"I'm Dean" he said.

Castiel took his hand and marveled at how his smaller hand was practically engulfed in Dean's larger hand and at how warm it was and how he wanted to keep holding his hand, maybe forever. His eyes followed Dean's hand, up his arm and onto his face and was met with a questioning look. Castiel realised he'd been holding onto Dean's hand for longer than socially acceptable and let it go like it was a hot potato. Castiel was a bit awkward like that.

"Oh umm Castiel" he stuttered again "I'm Cas" (OMG why can’t he talk without stuttering)

"You don't sound too sure about that" Dean teased, smiling "But it's nice to meet you, Cas, if that is your real name"

Cas blushed and put his head down, as Dean sat down in the stool next to him and ordered a beer. The bartender placed Dean’s drink down in front of him and gave Cas a look, sort of mentally asking 'are you okay?'. Cas nodded his head and Rick, the bartender left them alone.

"Umm I haven't seen you here before" Cas said, a little nervously (Would've remembered someone as hot as you)

"That's because I haven't been here before" Dean spoke softly "I'm new, just moved here. Start my new job on Monday"

"Are you nervous?" Cas asked, all the nerves leaving him as he found Dean was easy to talk to.

"Yes and no" Dean answered while taking a sip of his beer "Yes, cause it’s my first job and it's in an entirely strange place and no because it’s all I ever wanted to do"

"Oh really. What's that?"

"I studied English at Uni" Dean replied "Because all I've ever wanted to be was a teacher. And now I am one"

"That's great" said Cas "I'm going to be a teacher too"

"Maybe one day, we'll be working together" Dean winked at him (and Cas swooned. This guy was freaking awesome)

They talked a little more about life, school and family. Cas had never felt so comfortable with anyone outside his family before in his life. They both liked the same music, same video games, pretty much the same everything. They had so much in common and Cas couldn't help but think he's met his soulmate (Oh my god, why am I thinking like this, I just met him).

"Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom" Cas suddenly said as he jumped up from his stool "I'll be back"

"Okay" Dean replied into thin air, because Cas was already halfway across the room

Dean watched Cas walk away and he couldn't help but frown (He's freaking hot and he's got some nice legs as well as a nice ass) at the fact Cas was walking away from him. He stood up, downed the rest of his beer and went in search of the dark haired, impossibly blue-eyed cutie. He stood outside the bathroom door, took a deep breath in. He wasn't usually this brave when it came to this sort of thing, but he felt he couldn't let Cas walk away without, at the very least his number, and maybe something extra. He pushed open the door and walked in, and saw Cas standing at the sink.

Cas was pulling faces in the mirror, it was something he always did to calm himself down. He was so wrapped up in his funny faces that he didn't see Dean enter the bathroom, until there was a hand on his shoulder. Cas jumped about ten feet in the air.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" said Dean quickly "I didn't mean to scare you"

"That's okay" replied Cas "I just wasn't expecting you"

Cas pulled himself up onto the counter and placed his hands in his lap. He stared at his hands as Dean placed one hand over his and the other reached up to tilt Cas's chin up so that he was looking at him. Dean almost got lost in a sea of blue until he felt a hand grab the front of shirt and pull him in.

Fireworks went off in Dean's head as Cas pulled him in and their lips met. Soft at first, then becoming more passionate as the seconds ticked by. Cas gasped as Dean's hand left his and found its place on the back of his neck, pulling them even closer together. Dean used this as an opportunity to stick his tongue into the mix, licking hotly into Cas's mouth. It was the most amazing first kiss he had ever had. His lungs burned, because he needed to breathe, but he needed to keep kissing Cas more. Slowly he pulled back, and Cas whined when they were no longer kissing. Dean found it adorable, he leaned back in for a few quick pecks. Cas's legs were wrapped around Dean's hips and they just stood there. Still talking, still kissing, there was no hurry.

"Cas? Are you in there?" a voice called out "You gotta go home"

"Yeah, I'm on my way"

Cas reluctantly unwrapped himself from around Dean and pushed himself off the sink. His feet hit the floor softly and he looked up at Dean who had a pout on his face. Cas smiled at him and kissed his cheek. He took Dean's phone and put his number in it, under 'Cas' and sent a text to himself. He smiled again and gave Dean on long last kiss and happily bounced out of the bathroom.

Cas was a mere two feet out the bar, when his phone dinged. A text from Dean.

'Till we meet again, sweetheart'. Cas squealed to himself and he made his way to his brothers' car. Maybe things are looking up? Maybe this will be a good year? Who knows what the future will hold?

After all, that was just Saturday


	2. ii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapter update. I was on a roll

Castiel spent his Sunday, just texting with Dean back and forth, about random stupid things. They’d even made plans to catch up in person, the following weekend. Cas couldn’t wait. He smiled brightly, and you couldn’t wipe that smile off his face. He fell asleep that night, still clutching his phone, and dreamed a dream or two of Dean.

Cas woke to the sound of his alarm going off and his mum knocking oh his door.

“Cas, honey” shouted his mum through the door “If you don’t move, you are going to be late. Get up”

“I’m up” he shouted back through the door. 

He sent a ‘Have a good first day’ text to Dean and Dean replied with a smiley face and a ‘Thank you, sweetheart’

Cas smiled, he liked it when Dean called him sweetheart. He made him feel special. And he rarely felt special anymore. He looked at his clock (Damn, I’m gonna be late)

Cas quickly got dressed in his school uniform of white button up shirt and blue pants. He put the blue blazer over the top, the school logo on the pocket and made his way downstairs. He grabbed a piece of toast, kissed his mother goodbye and he was out the door.

He had to run a little to get to the bus on time. But he did just make it. The other kids laughed as his tripped up the steps in his haste. He took the first seat available, sat down and just stared out the window, once again, daydreaming about Dean. He couldn’t stop thinking about him. It was ridiculous how fast he fallen for Dean. Was it even possible to fall in love with someone that fast? They barely knew each other but Cas still felt like he’d known Dean his whole life.

Cas walked through the front school gates, head down. He was bullied, and he figured if he made himself as invisible as he could, they would leave him alone. He was never that lucky though. Every new school day brought more bullying.

Heading to his locker on the other side of the school, Cas kept his head down, thinking about how heaven his weekend had been and how now, he was back in hell. 

Cas opened his locker and suddenly felt a sharp blow to his back, as he went head first into his open locker. He should’ve expected it. (Damn, that hurt)

“What’s up, loser” said his number one bully, Michael “Did you miss us?”

Michael’s best friend, and Cas’s second biggest bully, Ralph just sneered at him.

Another shove from Michael had spun him around, so he was now facing them. 

“Come on, Mikey” Ralph said “He’s not worth it”

Michael nodded his head, shoved Cas again, hard enough for the dark-haired boy to stumble backwards again, and he walked away, Ralph following close behind, still sneering at Cas over his shoulder.

Cas righted himself, dusted himself off from the imaginary dust, grabbed his English textbook, slammed his locker shut and headed for his classroom, just as the bell rang. 

(They weren’t that bad this morning, guess they must’ve woken up on the right side of the bed). Cas giggled to himself. Putting his head down again, he pushed open the door and stepped into the classroom. He made a beeline for his desk at the back and sat down. Taking his book out and placing it in on his desk, all the while not once looking up, and waited.

Dean stood outside the other classroom door, breathing in deeply. (This is it, my first real job, my first class)

He took one last deep breath, pushed open the door and walked towards the front of class, head held high, and striding quickly up the front. 

He stood behind his desk, facing the blackboard, and began writing his name in big letters ‘Mr. Winchester’. He dropped the chalk back on the ledge, wiped his hands on his pants and spun around.

“Good morning, class” he said loudly “Please take your seats and settle down, and we will start”

“My name is Mr. Winchester” he continued, pointing at his name written across the board. “I’m the new teacher here, so please be kind and we will all get along great”

The class all laughed lightly while Cas froze in his spot. He knew that voice (Oh my God, it can’t be, it freaking can’t be). Cas kept his eyes on his book, too scared to look up.

Dean’s eyes scanned the classroom until they finally landed on a dark-haired boy sitting in the back, who was the only one, not looking at him. He tilted his head to the side and cleared his throat.

It was like the whole thing happened in slow motion, Cas slowly brought his head up and locked eyes with the new teacher, Dean.

They both had the same look on their face, like a deer caught in the headlights. 

(Oh, my freaking God, it’s you)

The entire class was quiet as they took in the exchange between Cas and their English teacher. It was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop as Cas and Dean continued staring at each other.

“Oh, fuck me” echoed through the room


	3. iii

Cas looked quickly from the front of the class to the door, considering whether he could make a break for it or not. He could hear Dean take a deep breath from the front and when he looked back at him, he had turned around and was writing on the board. 

Cas breathed a sigh of relief, and shakily just put his head down on his textbook, closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down. How could he? The guy he had made out with in the bathroom of his brother’s bar, the same guy he had texted all day yesterday, the same guy he had imagined a happily ever after with, was standing in front of his English class. This same guy was his teacher. He internally groaned and whispered to himself, ‘I am so screwed’

Dean took a deep breath and took his eyes off Cas, as he spun back around and began writing on the board. His hand shaking so much, he wasn’t sure what he was writing wouldn’t even be English. This young man he had already fallen so hard for, his sweetheart, was his student. He blinked slowly at the board, trying to bring the words into focus again. He turned around again to face the class, again breathing deeply, to calm himself down. The class seemed to have forgotten all about the exchange between Cas and their teacher, as they sat quietly chatting and looking to Dean to say something. They seem oblivious to their teachers’ mini mental breakdown. 

As Dean’s eyes, once again settled on Cas, he thought to himself how cute he looked, shrunk in on himself, trying to make himself small. Dean closed his eyes, shook his head and once again attempted to get Cas out of his thoughts. (I am so screwed)

Dean cleared his throat again and began to speak.

“Right class, this semester, your end of term project, which will be worth half of your grade, will be on how music influences language and such” he said, reading from his notes.

Cas smiled, keeping his head down, he knew how much music meant to Dean (maybe I should start calling him Mr. Winchester). It was one of the many topics they talked about or texted about. It made sense that he would try to blend the two together. 

“But first” Mr Winchester, continued “I need to know who all of you are, so when I call your name, please stand up”

He called Michael’s name, and he stood up, smirked and took a bow.

“Yo, that’s me” he said “At your service”

Cas rolled his eyes. Dean just looked at Michael and told him to sit down. And roll call continued. When he got to Cas’s name, he stuttered a little. 

“Novak, Castiel” he stumbled the words out 

“It’s Novak, Loser, Sir” piped up Ralph. The class laughed as Cas slowly stood up. 

“See, he even recognises that” Michael called out

Again, the class laughed. Dean subtly rolled his eyes and gave a small smile in Cas’s general direction. He gave Cas a nod and then told him to take a seat.

He turned back to the board after he had finished roll call and wrote both Michael and Ralph’s names on the board. The boys looked at him in confusion.

“What’s that for?” Calum asked, confused

“I may be new but don’t think for a second I’ll be a pushover” Mr Winchester replied “You and Michael have both earned a detention for your outbursts”

“I won’t tolerate that language in this classroom” he continued “Or any sort of bullying behaviour, do you understand me?”

The entire class nodded. It was said with such an authority and Cas wanted to jump up from his seat and take Dean right there, because damn that was the hottest thing he’d ever seen. Someone had stood up for him. Even if it was his teacher, and that’s what they are supposed to do. This was different because this was Dean. 

Michael and Ralph both sneered in Cas’s direction 

“You’ll pay for this, loser” Ralph whispered to him.

Cas sunk slowly further into his seat and brought his book to cover his face. The class quieted down as they read the text that Dean had asked them to. Soon, the bell was ringing, ending the class and quite possibly, Cas’s life.

He slowly as he possibly could, packed up his things, he wanted to avoid Michael and Ralph as much as he could. Taking his time between classes, allowed him to do that, so he was in no hurry. Not realising that this method would actually leave him alone with Dean.

 

Michael and Ralph shoved past him, knocking him into his desk.

“See you around, loser” they both said as they went past, quietly so Mr. Winchester couldn’t hear them. 

Dean was watching Cas from behind his sunglasses, he winced as Michael and Ralph pushed past him. He couldn’t do anything about that time, they’d claim it was an accident. He was curious. The Cas that sat in his class was nothing like the Cas he met on Saturday. That Cas was confident and seemed to know what he wanted. This Cas just looked like he’d be quite happy to disappear. 

Cas made his way from his desk to the door, he almost had his hand on the handle, when a strong hand grabbed his shoulder to stop him. He blinked slowly and turned around and came face to face with Dean.

“Yes, Mr Winchester” he squeaked “Is there something wrong?”

Dean eyed him curiously.

“Of course, there’s something wrong, Cas” he said roughly “You told me you were a teacher”

“No, I didn’t, I said I wanted to be” Cas bit back

“Well, fine then, it was a misunderstanding” Dean said “Nothing like that or even anything at all, can ever happen again, you get that”

“Y-y-yes” Cas stuttered out

And then Dean was just staring at him. Their eyes locked. You could cut the tension with a knife, it was so thick. To Cas, it felt like he was burning a hole into his soul, the stare was so intense and then suddenly, Cas felt his back hit the door, as Dean pushed him against it. His hand on either side of Cas’s head and looking at him like he was hungry, and Cas was food.

“And when did you start calling me, Mr Winchester” he said as he leaned in further “I like it”

Cas closed the gap between them and once again, they both felt fireworks. This kiss was different, it was rushed but still passionate. It was like Cas wanted to put everything he had into the kiss, to let Dean know how he felt.

Dean pulled away, Cas whined and tried to follow. Dean giggled and let Cas go.   
“I was serious, Cas” Dean said “We can’t do anything again. It’s wrong. You’re my student and I’m your teacher. That’s all we can be”

“Okay” Cas nodded “I get it, but I just really really like you”

“Same but we can’t cross that line, again” Dean replied “I really like you too, Cas but we just can’t. Sometimes you can’t have what you want”

Cas nodded again. Dean turned around with his head hung low,

“I’m sorry, Cas” he said quietly

“Me too, Dean” Cas replied back

And then he was out the door.


	4. iv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double chapter update

Cas stood outside the movie theatre, waiting for his oldest brother. They don’t see each other much, so once a month, Luke takes Cas to the movies as a treat. Cas loves him for that and no not because Luke pays for everything that Cas wants on those days. He loves him because he is his brother. 

Today was different as Luke couldn’t pick him up when school had finished because he was working back late but he still insisted on treating Cas and told him if he could meet him there, then they would still be able to their movie thing. Cas agreed because honestly the theatre isn’t that far away from his school. Twenty-minute walk at the most.

“Cas?” a familiar voice came from behind him

Cas turned around and came face to face with Dean. The world had something against him. It wasn’t bad enough he had to see him at school everyday, now the gods where making him appear out of nowhere. (Damn, he looks good)

“Hi” Cas said shyly “Mr Winchester, how are you?”

“Good, thank you” Dean replied, clearing his throat “And you?”

“Yeah, good”

“So, what are you doing here?” Dean asked

“Riding elephants” Cas sarcastically replied “Standing here waiting for the next elephant to became available”

“Alright, alright” Dean said, slightly smiling “No need for the sass”

“What are you doing here?” Cas asked

“I heard they were doing elephant rides” smirked Dean “Who wouldn’t want to see that”

Cas didn’t realise it, but something was pulling him towards Dean, something was pulling them both in, until they were literally standing very close in front of each other. One more move and he could be kissing Dean again. Oh, how he wanted to do that!

“Hey, Cassie” Luke shouted from the corner “Sorry I’m late, buddy” 

Cas cringed at the nickname. Normally, he doesn’t mind Luke calling him Cassie, but this was in front of his teacher. His very hot, awesome teacher who he was 100 percent totally not into. No, the lying to himself did not work as he heard Dean giggle softly behind him.

Cas took a step back as Luke got closer and Dean seemed to tense up. Like he got caught doing something he shouldn’t have.

“And who’s this?” Luke asked, eyeing him curiously 

“Ummm this is Mr Winchester, English teacher, he’s new” Cas stuttered

“Nice to meet you, Mr Winchester” said Luke, shaking his hand “Are you seeing a movie too?”

“Ummm yeah, I was going to” Dean answered “And please call me Dean”

“Okay, Dean” Luke said nodding his head “What movie are you going to see?”

“I hadn’t really decided” replied Dean “Was going to toss a coin”

“Join us at the one were seeing” Luke offered “I’m sure you’ll like it. Cas talks about you a bit, so I’m sure he won’t mind if you join us, will you Cas?”

“Ummm, no of course not” Cas mumbled “But I’m sure he has better offers, Lucifer”

“Nah” Dean smiled “Best offer I’ve had all day”

So that was that, Dean followed Cas and Luke into the theatre. A blush was creeping further and further up Cas’s neck, the closer Dean got to him, as he followed them. (This is so NOT happening)

Cas stood at the candy counter waiting for Luke to get the tickets when Dean came up beside him, bumping his shoulder.

“Are you sure you’re alright with this?” he asked

“You know, I’m not a child” Cas answered, huffily “I can handle adult things, you know”

“Whoa, where’s the attitude coming from?” Dean asked

“From me, you tell me there can be nothing between us, then accept an offer of seeing a movie with me” Cas seethed “Do you have any idea what kind of mixed signals you’re sending?”

“I don’t mean too, Cas” Dean replied “I don’t like how this is. Okay, I admitted how much I like you, but you are my student. We’d get into so much trouble, both of us”

“You talk to me, like I don’t freaking know that” Cas said, getting angrier with every word “You think I don’t know this is wrong. You’re treating me like a child. I hate it, I’m not a child, and I’ve been through more than you know, so tell me why it is so bad, I can’t have the one thing that makes me happy”

Dean just stared at him. He went to open his mouth, but Luke came up to them and he swallowed his words.

“Did you pick something, buddy?” Luke asked

“No, I’m not actually hungry. Can we just go in?” Cas said, walking towards the screening room before Luke had a chance to answer.

Luke raised his eyebrows at Dean, who just shrugged his shoulders. They both trailed behind Cas. They sat in silence while they watched the movie, with Luke sitting in between Cas and Dean. The movie ended and the three walked out in silence.

“Do you want me to drive you home, Cas?” Luke asked

“No thanks, I’m going to walk” Cas answered “It’s only a short walk, I’ll be fine”

“Okay, buddy, I’ll see you soon” Luke said “Nice to meet you, Dean, take good care of Cas, he’s a good kid”

And with that, Luke turned on his heels and walked away, leaving Cas and Dean standing together on the sidewalk. Dean cleared his throat.

“I should go” said Cas, before Dean could say anything.

“Cas, please” Dean said “Please just let me drive you home. It’s the least I can do”

Cas thought for a moment before he nodded his head slightly.

They both hopped into Dean’s impressive 1967 black Chevy impala and he drove off silently, after Cas gave him directions. After about twenty minutes of silence, Dean pulled his car into Cas’s driveway. Stopping the car and turning towards Cas.

“I’m sorry” he said, quietly “I don’t mean to treat you like a child, I know you’re not”

“Then why do you?” Cas asked

“It makes it easier, to shake my real thoughts out of my head” Dean admitted “I can’t get you out of my head, though”

Cas blinked slowly and moved his hand until it was covering Dean’s. Dean breathed in and stared at Cas’s hand on his. When he breathed out, he moved so fast, Cas had no idea what was going on. Dean undid his seatbelt and moved over the console until he was straddling Cas in the passenger seat. Cas closed the gap between them, as he pulled Dean by his shirt, until their lips met. It wasn’t long, before Cas introduced his tongue. Dean softly moaned, and Cas wanted that sound as his new ring tone.

The pair kept kissing passionately for a few minutes until Dean pulled away, breathless while Cas whined and tried to chase his lips. Dean pinned him back to the seat and climbed off him. He grinned brightly,

“Sorry, sweetheart” Dean said “Not in a car in front of your house, which is not how this is happening”

“But this is happening?” Cas questioned

“You know what I said before” Dean replied “Well, I take it back. I want you, Cas, I want you to be happy and who I am to take that away from you”

Cas smiled and kissed Dean’s cheek.

“Just between me and you” Cas said

“Yep, just between me and you” Dean repeated

Cas stepped out of the car, ran around to the driver’s side, while Dean rolled down his window, Cas kissed his cheek again.

“I like the sound of that” Cas said “Goodnight, Dean”

“Goodnight, sweetheart”


	5. v

Cas woke up to the sound of his alarm blaring through the room, hurting his ears. He hadn’t gotten to sleep until well after 1am because he’d spent way too much time texting back and forth with Dean, or Mr Winchester.

He slowly lifted himself off his bed and padded down the hall to the bathroom. He took a short shower, because time wasn’t on his side. He walked down the stairs and sat at the table for his breakfast. 

“Morning, loser” his brother, Gabriel said as he ruffled his hair “Did you do your homework?”

“Yes” Cas answered “Even started on the English project I was telling you about”

“Good” replied Gabriel, looking at the clock “You’d better hurry, you’re gonna miss your bus”

“Oh, crap” Cas said “See you later”

Gabriel waved him off as Cas ran out the front door. He was barely at the end of street, when he saw the bus in the distance. He was going to miss it. A car horn beeped behind him, he turned around, surprised, ready to give the guy what for, until he noticed it was Dean.

“Hey, sweetheart” he said, smiling “Need a ride?”

“God, yes please” Cas answered, jogging to open the passenger door “That would be great”

When Cas was sitting in the passenger seat, his bag in the back, Dean leaned over and gave him a sweet kiss on his cheek.

“Morning, love” he said, “You sleep well?”

“Morning and not really” Cas replied “Still had homework after I finish texting this guy”

“Oh really, maybe you shouldn’t let guys lead you astray” Dean said “Wouldn’t want your English teacher to find out your neglecting your school work”

Cas giggled, and Dean thought it was the cutest sound he had ever heard. He wanted more than anything to make Cas happy, he seemed so sad at school. He would talk to him about that, but not today. Dean put his car into drive and started on the way towards the school.

Most of the ride was spent talking about everything and anything. Cas felt extremely comfortable around Dean, like he could tell him anything. When Dean pulled his car up, a few streets away from the school. Cas looked at him in confusion.

“Can’t exactly drive into the school parking lot with you on the car, love” Dean replied to his look

“Oh okay, are you going to let me drive?” said Cas, sarcastically

“Ummm no” laughed Dean “Sorry, sweetheart. You’re going to have to walk the rest of the way”

“I knew that” said Cas “I was just trying my luck”

“Nice try” Dean replied “Now, off you go, wouldn’t want you to get in trouble with your English teacher”

“He’d be okay with it, I think” Cas sassed “Besides, you owe me a goodbye kiss”

Dean smiled brightly at him, leaned over the console, pulled Cas’s face to his and connected their lips. The kiss was slow and sweet and everything Cas could ask for. Dean pulled away, and Cas tried to follow. 

“Sorry, love” Dean said, frowning “You’ll be late, and I don’t wanna risk it, despite everything I want to do to you right now”

Dean kissed his cheek, Cas smiled and got out of the car. Tugging his bag over his shoulder, blew Dean a kiss and started walking away, shaking his hips more than he had to. Dean stared after him for a few seconds, before restarting his car and pulling away to continue to the school.

Cas walked through the front gates and as he passed through the other students, he caught Dean’s eye, who sent him a sly wink while nobody was looking. Cas blushed. When he got to his locker, the first bell was ringing, and he rushed to get his books. 

Cas was met at his locker by Ralph and Michael, who both looked pissed. Nobody else was around, Cas gulped and tried to turn around before he was spotted.

“Hey, loser” Michael shouted “You owe us”

(Damn it, too late)

“I didn’t do anything” Cas argued (Big mistake)

“You got us detention, loser” said Ralph, who stood closer to Cas now “My dad grounded me for that. It’s your fault”

Cas was shaking his head, no but before he could voice his argument, he felt a sharp hit to his rib cage. (Ouch) That was followed by another one. Cas doubled over, clutching his stomach. Another punch, this time to the right side of his face, hitting his nose. He felt blood dripping down, could taste it in is mouth. A kick, this time, hit his left leg. He crumbled to his knees as Michael and Ralph continued. Michael grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back with such force, Cas thought he heard a crack. 

The late bell rang and ended Michael and Ralph’s boxing session on Cas. Both boys delivered one final hit each, leaving Cas on the ground, bleeding and broken, as they ran off, laughing to their class.

After about a minute, Cas, pulled himself off the ground and attempted to walk to the nearest bathroom. The pain the radiated through his left ankle, caused him to stumble. The pain in his ribs, cause him to clutch his stomach, which cause his shoulder to scream in protest. 

He finally made it and placed his hands onto the counter, he looked up to face the mirror. He looked like an extra in a horror movie. Blood from his nose was slowly drying across his face, a big black bruise was forming around right eye, swelling it almost shut.

He turned on the tap, grabbed some paper towel and started cleaning the blood off his face, wincing when he pressed too hard on his bruises. He could see bruises forming all over his body. It was horrible.

Once he was as cleaned up as he could, Cas stepped out of the bathroom, gingerly putting pressure on his ankle. Making his way to English class, he wasn’t thinking. Upon entering the class, he heard the whole room, gasp.

“Castiel, what happened to you?” Mr Winchester asked, worriedly “Who did this to you?”

“No one” Cas said, as he hung his head “I fell over walking to school”

Dean knew that he was lying. Cas knew that Dean knew but he also knew Dean wouldn’t push it. 

“I’m okay, I just need to sit down” Cas said

Mr Winchester motioned to one of kids sitting in the front row, the kid got up and helped Cas to his seat at the back, before returning to his own seat. Cas gave him a slight smile as a thank you. He nodded.

Mr Winchester, winced as he noticed Cas’s swollen ankle and bruises across his arms, continued on with the lesson, still watching Cas out of the corner of his eye and when no one was looking.

The class ended, and Mr. Winchester called out for Cas to stay behind. Cas gulped. After all the other students left, Dean approached Cas’s desk, slowly.

“Cas, sweetheart, please tell me what happened?” he asked, frowning 

“I can’t” whimpered Cas “It won’t fix anything”

“This is not the first time?” asked Dean, concern still gracing his features 

“No and it won’t be the last” cried Cas, resting his head on Dean’s shoulder

“Oh sweetheart” Dean said, as he comforted Cas

Cas let the tears fall, as Dean softly rubbed his back and pressed soft kisses into his hair. In that moment, Cas had never felt so loved. 

“I’m sorry” Cas whispered

“What are you sorry for?” Dean asked surprised “You have nothing to apologise for”

“You probably think this is entirely unsexy” Cas replied, wiping his nose with the sleeve of his shirt.

“Nothing you do, is unsexy” Dean winked “Besides, I think it makes you that much hotter”

“What?” Cas asked, incredulously

“You’re being really brave” says Dean “I would still probably be where they left me, waiting for someone else to pick me up off the ground. You still came to class. That’s brave. And being brave is hot”

Cas gave him a small smile and a kiss on the cheek, whispering a quiet thank you in his ear.

“Cas, love, I’m going to have to insist that you come to mine after school, ok?” Dean said. “I’ll patch you up, properly”

Cas gave him another small smile and nodded his head to say okay.  
(Damn, I’m going to be in Dean’s home this afternoon. My day just got better. I can’t wait)

As the day went on, Cas’s ankle continued to scream in protest every time he put a little pressure on it, so much so by third class he was pretty much hopping. His eye was still swollen, and he was having trouble focusing causing him to get a headache. (Woe is me)

When the final bell rang, Cas just slumped in his seat in Maths. He didn’t want to move but he knew that eventually he would have to. He rested his head on his desk, gathering the courage to move. The door creaked opened. Dean popped his head through

“Cas, what are you still doing here?” he asked

“Don’t wanna move” Cas mumbled “It hurts way too much”

“Oh sweetheart” Dean said, softly “I’ll help you downstairs, but you have to make it to my car all by yourself, okay. Can’t risk it”

Cas nodded his head slowly, causing him to wince as pain shot through his head. Dean lifted him out off his chair, pulling his bag over his shoulder. He wrapped Cas’s good arm around his shoulders and placed his arm around Cas’s waist, keeping him steady and taking all his weight off his bad ankle.

Twenty minutes later, Dean and Cas had finally made it down the stairs in one piece. He leaned Cas against a wall, pulling away from him, once he was supported.

“Thank you” Cas said, quietly “But the car park is at the front of the school, this is the back”

“Ah Cassie, I’m gonna pull my car around the back” Dean replied “It’s closer, so you won’t have to walk far. Just make your way towards the gate, while I get my car”

Cas nodded and pretty much pushed himself off the wall and hopped towards the gate. Dean giggled quietly, still concerned, as he watched Cas hop away.

Dean pulled his car almost in front of the gate; he jumped out and opened the passenger car door, as Cas pushed himself off the fence where he had been waiting.

Cas lowered himself gently into Dean’s car, as Dean threw his school bag into the back seat, holding out an arm in support should Cas need it. Cas buckled himself in as Dean ran around the car to the driver’s side and hopped back in.

“Are you ready?” Dean asked 

Cas gave a him a small smile and nodded. The drive was quiet, neither saying anything, just Dean watching him closely out of the corner of his eye.

Ten minutes later, Dean pulled his car into an apartment complex and parked his car. He got out, grabbed their stuff and raced it up the stairs to his apartment. He came running back down, while Cas just sat in the car watching him (Damn, he’s so fit).  
He helped Cas out of the car and up the stairs. He opened his apartment door and helped Cas inside. First thing Cas thought as he entered was how this was exactly like he thought Dean’s home would be. Black and white, clean and tidy but with pops of colour everywhere.

Dean sat Cas down on the couch and walked into his kitchen. He came back with a few bandages and ice packs. He sat in front of Cas on his coffee table. He lightly pressed an ice pack onto his swollen eye. Cas felt instant relief and sighed heavily

“Are you okay?” Dean asked

“Yeah, it’s all good” Cas answered 

“Please tell me who did this to you” Dean pleaded “I don’t want to see you like this again”

“Telling you won’t stop it, Dean” Cas said “It’d probably just make it worse, after all, you sticking up for me in class, lead to this”

“Michael and Ralph did this to you” Dean gasped “I want to hurt them”

“I think that’d be a bad idea for your career” Cas smiled, softly “Thanks for wanting to though”  
Dean smiled and placed a bandage around Cas’s ankle and another ice pack over it. He leaned in closer and started to unbutton Cas’s school shirt. Cas’s breath hitched.

“It’s okay” Dean soothed “I just wanna see the bruising. Told you I was gonna patch you up properly”

Cas nodded as Dean removed his shirt with so much care; he thought he was going to cry. Dean looked at him with so much concern, it hurt his heart.

Dean lightly trailed his fingertips over the bruises that were formed over Cas’s chest and stomach. He leaned in and placed a feather light kiss on one of the bruises. Cas’s breath hitched again. Another kiss on another bruise, Cas stopped breathing. 

“Breathe, Cas” Dean said, smirking slightly

Cas did as he was told as Dean placed more kisses on his bruised chest and stomach. By the time, he had finished the ice packs had pretty much melted and Cas was breathing really slowly, because he had almost forgot how to. Dean pulled Cas’s shirt back on,

“There” he smiled “All better”

“Thank you” Cas replied “Best nurse ever”

Dean beamed. He took the ice packs from Cas and returned to the kitchen. He came back with a bottle of water and some painkillers. He handed them both to Cas.

“Cas, I should take you home now” Dean said “It’s getting late”

“Okay” Cas nodded “Don’t wanna leave though”

Dean smiled and gently pulled Cas off the couch. He pressed his lips to Cas’s softly and let Cas lead the kiss. It was soft, but Cas felt needed. He knew Dean was trying so hard not to hurt him.

“Thank you for fixing me” Cas said, breathlessly as they pulled apart “It means so much that someone cares”

“I will always care, sweetheart” Dean replied “And you’re very welcome, let’s not make it a habit though”

Cas smiled and started walking towards the car. Cas’s day went from the worst to the best. 

He had Dean to thank for that.


	6. vi

It’d had been a week since Michael and Calum had used Cas as boxing practice. It’d had been a week of going to Dean’s apartment after school and being looked after properly. It’d had been a week of light kisses and soft cuddling as Cas and Dean grew closer and closer.

Cas was pretty much better known, if you asked him, he’d probably tell you it was the kisses that healed his bruises. His ankle and shoulder were back to normal. He was still an outcast, and Michael and Calum still bullied him, but they hadn’t got physical. Might have something to do with the fact that Cas was rarely alone. Dean had taken to practically stalking Cas on school grounds, never very far away and Michael and Calum couldn’t really bully him with a teacher lurking at every corner.

Cas was waiting at the school’s back gate, yet again. He was playing with his phone as Dean’s car pulled up next to him. Cas jumped in and placed a kiss on Dean’s cheek. Dean grinned at him.

This time when they walked into Dean’s apartment, there were no ice packs, no bandages and no soft kisses. As soon as they were through the door, Dean pushed Cas back up against it and attacked his lips.

Cas squealed (a manly squeal) at the contact but in seconds was kissing back just as roughly. Dean pulled Cas away from the door and basically threw him on the couch. Cas straightened himself up and Dean was straddling him, sitting on his lap. Cas’s breathing hitched as Dean moved from Cas’s lips to his neck, sucking gently into the skin.

“Dean, hold on” Cas said “Umm can we slow down”

Dean stopped his assault on Cas’s neck and looked up at him, with a pout on his face.

“But Cas, I’ve been waiting so long to do this” he replied, still pouting “Please”

“I’m not ready.” Cas said, his voice cracking “I’m sorry”

“Aww sweetheart” Dean said “You have nothing to apologise for. In fact, I’m sorry. I should’ve have assumed you were ready”

“I want to, believe me I want to” Cas said, quietly “But we’ve only known each other a few weeks. I have very strong feelings but I’m just not ready”

“Okay, I understand” Dean replied, softly “That’s fair enough. But just so you know, when you’re ready, I’m ready”

Cas giggled. Dean made a move to get off Cas’s lap, but Cas stopped him.

“I didn’t say stop kissing me” he said  
Dean smirked and leaned in again. Dean moved slower this time, kissing him gently and brushing his lips on the skin of his neck. Cas moved his head, so Dean would have better access. Dean took this as a sign to continue.

He sucked a bruise into Cas’s neck, that Cas moaned at. Dean nipped lightly at the skin, sucking another bruise into his neck. He stopped suddenly, causing Cas to look at him.

“Cas, sweetheart” Dean said, quietly “Can I suck you off? I’ll understand if you say no, there’s no pressure, especially seeing as you’ve never done this before”

“I’ve had blow jobs before” Cas said matter of factly “Just because I haven’t had sex before, doesn’t mean I haven’t done other stuff”

“Oh, when you said before that you wanted to wait, I just assumed” Dean replied, surprised

“Sex means something to me” Cas said, blushing “I have had a boyfriend before”

“Oh, what happened to him?” Dean asked curiously 

“He broke up with me because I wouldn’t have sex with him” Cas said, “You’re not going to do that, are you?”

“God no sweetheart” Dean answered, quickly “Never ever would I do that. I respect your choice and I will wait forever, if that’s what it takes”

“It won’t take forever” Cas giggled “Just give me time”

“Aww sweetheart, you can have all the time in the world” Dean replied “You never answered my question”

“Oh god, yes you can” Cas answered hastily “Yes you most definitely can”

Dean giggled and gave one last kiss to Cas’s mouth before he lowered himself down, knees hitting the floor. He slowly unzipped Cas’s pants and pulled them down. He pushed his palm on Cas’s obvious hard on, causing Cas to groan.

“Don’t tease me” Cas rasped out

Dean smirked and quickly pulled Cas’s boxers down, his erection sprung up, leaking. It was beautiful. To Dean, it was perfect. Dean wrapped his hand around Cas’s cock, causing another groan. Moving his hand, up and down in quick succession caused Cas to buck his hips up. Dean moved his free hand to Cas’s hips and held him down as he kitten licked his tip. Another moan.

Dean licked up the underside of Cas’s dick. Another lick at the tip, before he swallowed Cas halfway down and sucked gently. Cas attempted to buck his hips again, but Dean’s hand was keeping him still. His hands flew into Dean’s hair and tugged as Dean continued sucking.

“Oh Dean, yes fuck yes, Dean right there” Cas growled out

Dean continued swallowing more of Cas and bobbing up and down, sucking. The familiar feeling in the pit of Cas’s stomach was almost pushing him over the edge.

“Dean, I’m gonna” Cas started

It was all he could get out before he was coming hot and fast down Dean’s throat, which Dean swallowed. He swallowed the lot, still sucking Cas though his orgasm. Dean pulled off Cas with a pop.

“You were so good, sweetheart” Dean rasped, throat sore “So good”

Cas just breathed heavily, still trying to catch his breath as he felt Dean pull his boxers back on. Next thing he knows, Dean’s pulling him down onto the floor and they are just laying there. Cas’s head on Dean’s chest as he continued to find his breath. Cas’s breathing slowed down, in time with Dean’s heartbeat.

“Oh my god” he exclaimed “That was awesome”

“I’m glad it was to your liking” Dean giggled “Now do you think you’ll be able to help me out”

“Hell, yes I can” Cas replied and wiggled down, thinking, (yeah, I’d do anything for you)


	7. vii

Cas returned home that evening, after spending most of the afternoon cuddled into Dean’s arms and fingers running through his hair. He returned home to an angry mother and brother, who were both standing in front on the door, arms crossed.

“Where have you been?” his mother almost shouted at him “You should have been home hours ago”

“I’ve been at friends” he answered, looking down

“You don’t have any friends” Gabriel sneered “Who have you been with?”

“Why do you care?” Cas said, angrily “You never have before”

“Listen you ungrateful little snot” his mother piped up “Your brother has done so much for you, he lets you hang out at the bar with him”

“No he doesn’t” Cas began “He doesn’t let me do anything. Neither of you do”

Cas felt a hand meet his cheek with an almighty crack. He whimpered as his hand cradled the now bright red cheek and stared at his brother in disbelief.

“Go to your room” his mother said “You’re grounded. Now, Cas”

Cas ran from the pair and stormed into his room, slamming the door. He fell face down on the bed and screamed into his pillow. He knew this was coming. He’d pushed his luck, the last week. Not coming home straight after school. His mother and Gabriel were good to him if he followed the rules.

If he followed the rules, there was no yelling and he pretended they were a normal, happy family. God, if they knew he was gay, they would kill him. Hell, if they knew he was seeing someone, they’d kill him.

Cas continued lying, face first, on his bed until an idea popped into his head. Hell, he’d already broken all the rules anyway. So he put his phone in the pocket of his hoodie and opened his bedroom window. He grabbed his school bag and threw it out, so it landed on the ground, barely making a sound. He looked at his watch, it was almost 11. Neither his mother nor Gabriel would be awake. So he climbed out the window, down the tree and jumped the last few feet, landing with a soft thud.

He heaved his bag over his shoulder and walked out his front yard. He turned at the end of his street and headed in the direction of Dean’s apartment. 

By the time, he’d reached the complex, it was nearing almost midnight and Cas had no idea if Dean would still be awake. He suddenly felt guilty about showing up on Dean’s doorstep in the middle of the night. What if he got mad?

He pushed the buzzer, pushing the guilt aside, he really didn’t want to go back home. He heard a shout of ‘hold on’, a few muffled footsteps before the door were being swung open and a shirtless Dean was standing before him.

“Cas” he said, “What are you doing here?”

“Sorry, I should go” Cas said, quietly and began to turn around. A hand reached out for his arm.

“No, don’t go, sweetheart” Dean said, softly “I was just surprised, I wasn’t expecting you but I’ll always want you here”

Cas lurched forward and began sobbing into Dean’s shoulder. Dean rubbing his back, comforting, repeatedly telling him ‘it’s okay’.

Dean manoeuvred Cas and himself through the hallway, Cas still sobbing into his neck and sat them both down on the couch. Dean slowly eased Cas up, wiping the tears away with the pads of his thumbs.

“Was it Michael and Ralph again?” he asked, softly

Cas shook his head, muttering an ‘I’m sorry’

“Oh sweetheart, you have nothing to be sorry for” Dean whispered “Just tell me what’s going on, please. I want to help”

Cas had never felt so loved before, so cared for. He didn’t deserve someone like Dean. Maybe that’s why the universe made him his teacher and not someone his own age.

“Cas” Dean broke the silence and pulled Cas out of his thoughts.

“My dad left a long time ago, Dean” Cas started, Dean nodding at him to continue “Mum and Gabriel blamed me for it. Everything is good when I follow the rules but when I mess up or make a mistake or don’t come home straight after school for almost a week, they get mad. Call me names, hit me. I don’t wanna go back there”

“Then you don’t have to” Dean said “You can stay here or maybe Luke can take you in unless Luke is the same”

“You remembered my brother’s name?” Cas asked, shocked 

“Of course, Cas” Dean answered “I remember everything to do with you. Would Luke take you in?”

“I don’t know” Cas mumbled “Don’t want to ask”

“Okay” Dean said “Well, of course you can stay here tonight. Sleep in the spare bedroom, don’t want you feel like I’m pressuring you in anyway”

“Thank you” Cas whispered “I would like that”

“Anything for you, sweetheart” Dean said, softly

Dean showed Cas the spare bedroom. Cas thanked him again and made his way to the bed, where he dramatically flopped down and sighed. Dean giggled in the doorway.

“Goodnight sweetheart” Dean said, still standing in the doorway “I’ll see in the morning. It’s Saturday, so please only come out when you’re ready”

“Goodnight Dean” Cas replied “Thank you again”

Dean smiled at him and slowly closed the door, leaving Cas alone with his thoughts. What was he supposed to do now? Cas pulled the covers over himself and slowly drifted off into a restless sleep.

When he woke the next morning, he padded out into the kitchen, softly calling out Dean’s name. No answer. He saw a yellow piece of paper sitting on the table, his name in big, bold letters.  
‘CAS – gone out for a bit. I’ll be back soon, don’t go anywhere. Help yourself to anything you want – Dean xx’

He helped himself to a bowl of cereal and sat down on the couch, turning the television on. He shovelled the cereal into his mouth as he flipped through the channels not finding anything he wanted to watch. He finished his cereal and placed the bowl in the kitchen sink, before returning to the couch. He looked at the clock, 9.30am. 

He snuggled into the couch and awaited Dean’s return; He may have fallen asleep again, dreaming of Dean.

Dean sat at the table in the coffee shop waiting for his guest to show up. He’d made a phone call earlier that morning and asked to meet as soon as possible.

Luke strode into the coffee shop, eyes searching, before they met Dean’s. He gave a small wave.

“Mr Winchester, right?” Luke asked, holding his hand out for Dean to shake “Cas’s English teacher”

“Yeah but it’s Dean, please” he replied “I need to talk to you”

“Yeah, you said that on the phone” Luke said “Is Cas okay?”

“No, he’s really not” Dean said, concern gracing his features “Do you know what goes on at his home”

“I’d hardly call that place home for him” Luke laughed, lightly “And yes I do. He won’t come live with me though”

“Has he told you about what happens?” Dean asked

“No, but he’s my little brother, Dean” he spoke quietly “I just know. Like I just know that you’re more to him than an English teacher”

Dean almost spat out his coffee, shaking his head.


	8. viii

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” he said, defensively 

“Your reaction says otherwise” Luke replied, a soft smile appearing on his face “Don’t worry I’m not going to tell anyone. I’ve never told a soul that Cas is gay, so I can keep this secret”

“Cas told you he was gay?” Dean asked “He’d told me his family didn’t know”

“He told me years ago” Luke said “Mum and Gabriel don’t know. They wouldn’t approve”

“No, it doesn’t appear they would” Dean replied

A silence settled over them, it was awkward. Luke just looking at Dean, like he was sizing him up, seeing if he was good enough for his little brother.

“You didn’t call me here to tell me stuff I already know, though right?” Luke said “So why am I here?”

“I think Cas should not be at that place” Dean said “It’s not at all good for him. He would never ask you because he doesn’t want to burden you, so I’m asking for him, will you take him in?”

“In a fucking heartbeat” exclaimed Luke “He doesn’t deserve that. Wow, you know my baby brother almost as good as I do”

“He’s become very important to me in a very short time” said Dean, smiling as he recalled their meeting just a few weeks ago.

“Do you love him?” Luke blurted out

“Yes, I do, so very much” Dean replied, without hesitation.

“Okay, so lets go” Luke said, standing up. “Got to move Cas into his new home”

Dean stood up too and followed Luke outside. He gave Luke directions to his apartment complex and both started on their way to Dean’s home.

The front door creaked opened, jolting Cas awake as a soft voice called out,  
“Cas, sweetheart” Dean called out “Are you still here?”

“Yes” he called back

Cas met Dean in the hallway, gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek, before he even noticed Luke lingering behind him. When he looked up, a look of shock crossed his face.

“Luke, what” Cas stuttered “It’s not what it looks like”

“Buddy, listen, it’s okay” he said, reaching a hand out to pat Cas on the shoulder “I’m not judging, I have never judged you”

Cas leaned into the touch, sighing in contentment.

“Luke’s here to ask you something” Dean said

“Yeah but actually I’m not here to ask, I’m here to tell you, you are moving in with me” said Luke, serious

“But Luke, what about your girlfriend?” Cas asked “She won’t want your baby brother hanging around”

“Are you kidding?” said Luke “Sometimes I think Abby likes you better than me. And she’s been asking for you to move in”

“She has, why?” Cas said, looking down 

“She knows what goes on in that house, Cas” said Luke “We’ve talked about it before. I’ve been waiting for you to want too but I’m not waiting anymore. We’ll go get you stuff, and you can come home with me. I’ll call Abby on the way; she’ll have the room made up for you before we get there”

“Can Dean come with us today?” Cas asked, quietly “I want him to be with me today”

“Of course, he can” Luke said “Whatever you need, Buddy”

Cas squealed a little in excitement. He threw himself at Luke, hugging him and squealing ‘thank you’ repeatedly. When he pulled himself away and turned to get his bag, he squeezed Dean’s arm and whispered ‘thank you’ as he walked past.

Luke drove to his former house, pulling into the driveway; he saw that Gabriel and his mother were at home. He breathed in deeply and stepped out of the car. He waited for Dean and Cas to pull in behind him before stepping to the front door.

Cas gripped Dean’s hand tightly, Dean whispering ‘it’s alright, sweetheart’ in his ear, as the three approached the front door.

Cas took a deep breath and strode in, only to be met with Gabriel standing in the doorway, fist curling at his side. He went to raise his fist at Cas, when Luke stepped in between them.

“You don’t treat my little brother like that” Luke almost shouted “You touch him again, and you’ll regret it”

“He’s my little brother too” Gabriel responded “I can treat him however I want”

“Cas go get your stuff, buddy” Luke said to Cas “Take Dean with you. Only get what you can’t live without. We’ll figure out the rest”

Cas nodded his head and dragged Dean with him up the stairs to his bedroom.

“So, this is your room” said Dean stepping inside, keeping himself between Cas and the door, should someone come in “It’s nice”

“It’s not my room anymore” said Cas “Thank you for talking to Luke”

“Not a problem, sweetheart” Dean said, eyes trained on the door “Like I said, anything for you”

“Maybe when I get home, I can thank you properly” Cas smirked, batting his eye at Dean.

“I think you might have to thank me properly another time, love” Dean said, gulping “Not that I wouldn’t like that, I think tonight should be just you, Luke and Abby”

Cas nodded and mumbled ‘I still owe you’

“You never owe me anything, love” said Dean “I just want you to be happy because you deserve that”

Cas placed a sweet kiss on Dean’s lips. Barely there. A gasp was heard behind them.

“What the fuck is going on here?” his mother screeched “I knew there was something wrong with you, boy”

“There is nothing wrong with your son, Mrs Novak” Dean almost screamed, his blood boiling “Absolutely nothing”

“And who are you?” his mother questioned, angrily “No one talks to me like that”

“I’m your son’s boyfriend” Dean said, seething “I’ll talk to you however I want, considering the way you treat your son”

“He’s not my son” she said “Not if he’s a fag”

Cas shrunk in on himself, cowering away from his mother and leaning closer and closer to Dean.

“You don’t deserve him as a son” Dean seethed through gritted teeth “He’s too good for you”

“His father left because of him” she spat back “He’s not good enough for anyone, including his own father”

“Dad left because of you” Luke piped up from behind his mother “He calls me all the time, asking about Cas. He doesn’t call here because he knows you’d never let him talk to Cas”

Luke steps between Dean and his mother and ushers Cas and Dean out of the room, grabbing the three bags, Cas had packed. He worked his way around, keeping himself between Cas and his mother.

“You don’t come near him again” hissed Luke “Come anywhere near him and I’ll call the police”

“Whatever, you can keep him” she hissed back “I never wanted him”

“Well I do” Dean spoke up “And I will keep him”

The three walked towards the door, Luke keeping himself between Cas and his mother and brother. Dean holding tightly onto Cas’s arm, pulling him outside as quickly as he could move. Cas just went pliant, leaning into Dean’s touch but keeping his eyes trained on Luke and the rest of his family. Gabriel and his mother looked as though they were going to attack any second.

Dean opened the door behind him and pulled Cas outside. Luke threw the three bags at their feet. He pulled the door shut behind him, shutting it in the faces of his brother and mother. He looked from Dean to Cas. 

“That went well, I think” Cas mocked

Dean giggled and soon Luke was laughing with them. He ushered Cas and Dean into their separate cars. Gave directions to Dean to his house, even though he knew Cas would be able to.

Twenty minutes later, Dean and Cas were pulling into Luke’s driveway, parking his car behind Luke’s. The pair got out; Cas walked around the other side and held onto Dean’s arm tightly.

They followed Luke inside. They’d barely opened the door when Cas was almost knocked over by a petite brunette in a bone crushing hug.

“Oh Cassie, you’re finally here” said Abby “I’m so glad you’re here”

“See likes you better than me” mumbled Luke


	9. ix

Dean cleared his throat.

“Oh, Abby this is Dean” said Cas, introducing the two “He’s my boyfriend. Dean, this is Abby, Luke’s better half”

“Oi” came a voice from the kitchen

Dean laughed. It’d appeared the events of the day were almost forgotten now that Cas was finally home. Where he belonged.

“Oh, he’s cute” Abby said “Where’d you find him?”

“They were giving elephant rides outside the movie theatre, he was waiting for an elephant” Cas mocked 

“Yeah, you were first in line though” Dean shot back

“Truthfully, though I found him at school after meeting him at Gabriel’s bar” Cas muttered 

“Oh, he doesn’t look like a student” Abby said, before realisation hit. “Oh”

“Do you hate me?” Cas asked quietly

“Oh god no, Cas” Abby said quickly “You are welcome here, so is Dean. I could never hate you, honey”

Cas hugged her again. He walked past Abby, into the kitchen with Luke.

“Hurt him and I’ll break your legs, mister” Abby threatened

“I would never” Dean said

“Then we are going to get on great” Abby replied “But I do mean it, Cas is everything to Luke and I don’t like seeing Luke hurt, it makes me angry, and you wouldn’t like to see me angry”

Dean saluted her, not really mocking her. Abby giggled. She nodded her head, turned on her heels with Dean behind.

Dean smiled to himself, Cas was home.

Abby ushered Cas upstairs towards the room at the far end of the hall. Opening the door

“This will be your room” she said “You like it?”

“I love it” Cas replied

The room was sparse. A queen bed, with a bedside table, sat pushed up against the window. A desk and a set of drawers sat opposite the small built in wardrobe.

“It’s not much” Abby began, but was cut off by Cas

“It’s perfect” he said “Thank you. Do you have any problem with me hanging some things up?”

“Not at all, Cas” she replied “This is your room, do with it what you will”

Dean and Luke appeared by Abby, standing in the doorway after Luke had given Dean a quick tour of the house, which was now Cas’s home.

“This is my room” Cas said to them both like he still couldn’t believe it “Welcome”  
Luke and Dean laughed.

See, the room was made up before you got here” Luke said “There was nothing in this room when I left this morning”

“Well, I do like him better than you” Abby winked “Well, we will leave you to get settled. Come down whenever you’re ready”

Abby and Luke left, and Dean took another step into the room.

“It’s better than your old room” he said, smiling “I like this one much better”

“You saw my old one for like two minutes” Cas replied 

“True” Dean said, walking slowly around the room “But this one feels better”

Dean was now standing directly in front of Cas. His hands found their place on Cas’s hips.

“Are you happy, sweetheart?” Dean asked 

“Happiest I’ve been since I met you” Cas answered, smiling wider

“Sap” Dean said, as he leaned closer.

Dean kissed Cas softly on the lips; it was slow and full of love. Cas softly whimpered when Dean pulled away. 

“Sorry, love but I should get going” Dean said, as he pecked Cas’s lips again “You need some time with just you, Luke and Abby”

“But you’ll come back?” Cas asked quietly

“Of course, sweetheart” Dean answered “Anything for you, anytime”

“Okay” Cas said “Thanks again, Dean. For everything you did today. You have no idea what it means to me. It still hasn’t completely sunk in”

“You are more than welcome, love” Dean replied “It was nothing at all for me to do in order to make you happy. You mean more than you know to me”

Cas placed a small kiss on the corner of Dean’s mouth as he whispered, ‘I still owe you’. Dean smirked.

Cas took Dean’s hand and pulled him downstairs. 

“Call me if you need anything” Dean said as he stepped outside

“Yeah, yeah” Cas said “Now go, I have a room to decorate. My room”

Dean laughed as he was practically pushed away, and the door shut in his face. He pouted a little before the door was quickly opened again and he had an armful of Cas Novak. Cas kissed him passionately, adding his tongue, licking hotly into Dean’s mouth. Dean moaned softly and it was his turn to whimper when Cas pulled away.

“Talk to you soon” Cas said, as he stepped back “Goodnight”

“Goodnight, sweetheart” Dean said, smiling.

Dean turned on his heels as the door softly closed, leaving him standing on the porch alone, facing the street. He thought he saw movement, so he narrowed his eyes in that direction but didn’t see anything else.

He walked quickly to his car and as he reached for the handle, he felt a something heavy hit the small of his back. He stumbled a bit into his car door, before he felt a hand grip tightly onto his shoulder and spin him around, forcing him hard up against the door. He looked down and saw one hand gripped tightly into his shirt, another forcing him backwards. He couldn’t move. He looked up as he eyes met Gabriel’s.

“You think you’ve won” Gabriel spat out “You’ve won nothing”

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Dean spat back

“You broke up our family” Gabriel sneered

“I didn’t break up anything” Dean said “I gave Cas what he deserved”

“Cas doesn’t deserve anything” Gabriel said

“Cas deserves everything” Dean replied “And I’m going to try my best to give it to him”

“No, you’re not” Gabriel smirked

“What are you talking about?” Dean shot back “You can’t tell me what to do”

“Yes, I can” Gabriel smirked again “Here’s what you’re gonna do. Break up with Cas. End things with him. I don’t care how you do it. Just fucking do it or”

“Or what?” Dean spat “What could you possibly do?”

“I’ll tell everyone about your inappropriate relationship with my little brother” said Gabriel, still smirking “That you forced yourself on him, that he’s terrified of you and what you’ll do to him. I’ll tell police, the school, everyone”

Dean was shocked. He wouldn’t matter if that’s not how their relationship is. He’s a teacher, Cas is his student. Mud sticks. The outing of their relationship, no matter how callous, would destroy everything. His career, his family, his life.

He closed his eyes, nodding slowly 

“Fine” he said, sadly “You win, I can’t put Cas through that”

“You have a week” Gabriel sneered “I knew you’d do the right thing”

Gabriel shoved him harder against the door and then let him go. Dean was expecting that, so he crumpled to the ground. When he looked up, Gabriel was nowhere to be seen.

Dean slowly picked himself off the ground and got into his car. He placed his head on the steering wheel in defeat. Now, he’d well and truly fucked up. He sat there for a few minutes before starting his car and pulling out.

A figure watched in the shadows, the whole show. The figure watched Dean, his look defeated, pull away. When Dean’s car was out of sight, the figure walked away.


	10. x

When Dean arrived home, he went straight to his bedroom and flopped onto his bed, face first, letting out a grunt.

‘What the hell was he supposed to do?’ he asked himself. Dean loved Cas, he told him that. Now he was supposed to end things, all because Gabriel threatened to tell the world their secret. He couldn’t put Cas through that, not after all he’s been through already.

Cas would be whispered about, bullied and more, Dean would lose his job, his career and possibly even go to jail, even though Cas was legal, and they hadn’t done anything but the making out and those blowjobs that one time. But accusations can stick, no matter the truth. Dean’s head was spinning.

He screamed into his pillow and kicked his blankets off the bed in frustration. Why was this happening?

Cas hung some All Time Low and Simple Plan posters on his new bedroom wall. Aside from two bags full off clothes, Cas only grabbed his three favourite posters, his stuffed penguin, Pengy and his computer. Everything else he left there. He didn’t care. He was home.

“Cas” Abby called from downstairs “Did you want something to eat, Hun”

“Yes, please” Cas called back “On my way down”

He took one last look around his new bedroom and smiled, as sparse as it was, he loved it. It was his. He stepped out of his room and made his way downstairs to the kitchen, where a delicious smell was wafting through the air.

“Made your favourite” Abby smiled, as she heard him enter “Spaghetti”

“Oh my god” Cas grinned “Haven’t had that for ages. Thank you so much”

“You are very welcome” Abby replied “Luke, come and get it”

Abby placed three plates on the table and sat down when both Cas and Luke joined her.

“Smells good, Abs” Luke said, as he sat down “As always”

Cas smiled to himself, this was what meals where supposed to be like. Nice and happy. Not sneaking snacks from the kitchen and running to his room, just so he didn’t run into his mum or Gabriel. 

“Earth to Cas” Luke said, grabbing Cas’s attention and pulling him from his thoughts “How you doing?”

“Oh sorry” he flinched a little, which Luke and Abby noticed.

“Don’t be sorry, buddy” Luke said “You’ve done nothing wrong, okay. We aren’t Mum and Gabriel, okay”

“The only thing we want is that you’re safe and happy” Abby added “But we do have a few rules that we need to set”

“If you break them, you will be grounded okay” added Luke “We won’t hit you or call you names, this is your home now, not that place okay”

Cas nodded “Okay” he softly croaked

Both Luke and Abby softly smiled at him

“Okay, rule one, you have to do your homework before you go anywhere” said Abby “Education is important. Even if the three of us go somewhere, your homework must be done first, okay? Otherwise you stay home and have no fun”

Cas nodded in agreement “That’s fair”

“Rule two, Dean is not allowed here without one of us being here, okay” Luke said “I have no issue with your relationship with him, okay, and I trust you both. But at the end of the day, he is older than you and we need to protect you, okay?”

“Again, that’s fair” Cas replied “But to be clear, he would never force me to do something I wasn’t ready for, but I understand. He can still come around if one of you is here though, can I go over there?”

“Not at this stage” Luke answered “I know you’ve been over there, but you live here now and I will always look out for you, even if that means being the bad guy. I’m not saying, you’ll never be able to go over there but I want to make sure his intentions are clear, okay?”

“Got it” Cas said. ‘These rules aren’t too bad. Much better than Mum and Gabriel’s’

“Rule number three and the final rule, if you go out, we need to know where and when you’ll be home” said Abby “We have no problem with you going out and having fun with your friends and Dean, but things happen, Cas and it’ll make us happier if we know where you are. If you’re going to be back late than you tell one of us okay?”

“Agreed” Cas asked, smiling “Is that really it?”

“Yes, it is.” Luke replied “Cas, we trust you. You’ve got a good head on your shoulders. You know right from wrong. We aren’t going to be drill sergeants. We just want you be safe and happy”

Cas smiled. Stood up and hugged both Abby and Luke, whispering thank you to them as well. 

“Just so you know, I am happy, and I feel very safe here” 

Abby and Luke smiled at him. ‘Good’ they both said in unison. Cas turned and walked back up the stairs to his room. Stepping into the room, closing the door behind him, he flopped down on his bed. 

After lying there for a few minutes, he stood up on his bed, jumping up and down, squealing. He was home and he was safe and happy. No more Mum, no more Gabriel, no more hard rules or punishments. He flopped back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling, grinning from ear to ear. He had Luke. He had Abby. He had Dean.

Cas got up from his bed and walked over to pick his phone up off the desk. No messages or missed phone calls from Dean. Cas frowned.

Dean sent him a good night text every night. There was nothing. Cas sent him a good night text instead.  
‘Goodnight, Dean, love you xx’ Cas pressed send, waiting for a reply.

An hour passed and nothing, Cas decided to call ‘maybe Dean was busy and just hadn’t seen it’. Cas dialled Dean’s number, putting it on speaker as it began ringing. After two rings, he got Dean’s voicemail. After two rings, that meant he’d declined the call. Cas frowned again.

‘Hello, you’ve reached Dean, please leave a message and I’ll get back to you when I can’

“Hi Dean, its Cas. Are you mad at me for something? I just wanted to say goodnight, goodnight Dean, love you” Cas spoke into the phone and then hung up and fell back onto his bed, trying in vain to hold back the tears that fell as he cried himself to sleep. Did he do something wrong?

Dean heard the ding of his phone that said he’d been left a voicemail. He knew it was Cas. He’d declined the call. He had no idea what to say. He couldn’t think clearly and there was no way he could tell Cas, it’ll break him, hell, it’ll break them both.

Dean listened to the call and as he heard Cas’s voice ask if he did something wrong, Dean let his tears fall. Screaming to no one, ‘NO SWEETHEART YOU DIDN’T DO ANYTHING WRONG’ and whispered ‘God Cas, please forgive me one day’ as he too cried himself to sleep.


	11. xi

Dean woke up with a massive headache. He walked from his room to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He wasn’t surprised by what he saw. Dark circles under his red, puffy eyes. His entire body ached. He had expected to look and feel horrible after the restless night sleep that was last night. 

He ran a hand through his hair and splashed cold water over his face. It didn’t help. He forced himself out of his bathroom and walked into the kitchen. ‘What the hell was he supposed to do’

He cooked his toast, almost burning it, he didn’t deserve good toast. He’d let Cas think he’d done something wrong which is far from the truth. It was his own fault; he never should have fallen for a student. Now he has to fix his fuck up and it will hurt the only person he’s ever truly loved.

After he finished his breakfast, he trudged to the living room and dramatically flopped himself down on his couch and screamed into the cushions. He couldn’t hurt Cas, but he also valued his career and his legs. Abby did say that if he hurt Cas, she’d break his legs.

He sat himself up and buried his head in his hands. His head hurt from thinking. He was beyond tired, but he made his decision. He had to end things with Cas. He felt his heart shatter.

Cas woke up with a headache and red, puffy eyes. He slowly made his way downstairs, not really having the energy to do anything. He should’ve stayed in his new bed, but his stomach grumbling had betrayed his plans.

He checked his phone for about the hundredth time in the 20 minutes since he woke up as he walked into the kitchen. Still nothing from Dean. He replayed the day over and over in his head. ‘What had he done wrong?’ He couldn’t for the life of him think of anything.

“Morning, Hun” said Abby, distracting him from his thoughts “How’d did you sleep?”  
“Did Dean seem alright to you when he left?” Cas asked, ignoring Abby’s question   
“I think so” Abby frowned “He seemed happy for you. Why do you ask?”  
“He usually sends a goodnight text” replied Cas “When I didn’t get one, I sent one to him and got no reply and I tried calling him, but I got his voicemail”

Cas kept his gaze on his feet. Not wanting to see the look of pity of Abby’s face that he could feel she was looking at him with. He pulled out a chair at the table and sat down. Abby placed a plate of pancakes in front of him and a placed a hand on his shoulder.

“It was a tough day yesterday” Abby said “For everyone, maybe he just needed a bit of time to himself. Try him again later. I’m sure everything is fine, Cas”

Cas took a bite of his pancakes and nodded.

“You’re probably right”   
“I usually am” she smiled at him.

After he’d finished his breakfast, Cas dialled Dean’s number again. He got his voicemail again and just hung up. He trudged back upstairs and buried himself under the covers of his bed. Soon, he fell asleep.

Dean’s phone dinged with the missed call tone. He knew it was Cas again. He slapped himself across the face. ‘Look what’ve you done, you don’t deserve him’. He picked up his phone and began dialling Cas’s number. He was going to make things right, or at least he was going to try. A knock at the door stopped him and he placed the phone back on the coffee table and stood up to answer the door.

Dean swung open the door with a little more force than necessary. He was shocked to find the school principal on his doorstep.

“Mr. Richards, did I forget we had a meeting or something?” Dean asked   
“No, Mr. Winchester” he replied “I just need to have a chat, if you’re free right now. I apologise for the abruptness of this visit. And please call me, David”  
“Umm sure, of course, David, please come in” Dean said “And you can call me Dean. Can I get you a drink or anything?”  
“No thank you, I am fine” David said, walking past Dean in the doorway and proceeded down the hall 

Dean closed his front door, still a little in shock, and ushered David into his dining room. Both men sat down at Dean’s kitchen table. David cleared his throat before he began talking.

“Well, Mr Winchester, there is something I need to clear up” he began “I received a phone call last night that was somewhat disturbing”

Dean’s eyes went wide. He visibly gulped and immediately felt like a child in trouble with his parent. He took a deep breath and nodded at David to continue

“He wouldn’t give his name but said that you were involved in a relationship with a student” David continued “I’ve taken into consideration that this is just some sort of sick prank, but I do have a few questions”

“I can’t believe someone would say that to you” Dean said, “What are your questions?”  
“Are you in a relationship with a student?” he asked  
“No” Dean said, with such confidence that even he believed himself for a split second  
“Do you know anyone that would do this to you?”  
“Yes” he answered “I’ve had some trouble with an old friend lately. He’s a bit unstable but I’ve tried to keep it to myself. That is clearly not working”  
“That’s not good” David replied, seemingly happy with his answers.  
“I’m so sorry that he’s brought you and the school into it” continued Dean, putting on his best solemn voice “I’ve been trying to get him help but it’s been a bit of a battle”  
“It’s a serious allegation to make, Dean” he said “I’m not going to take it further because it does appear it is just a sick prank of sorts. You should talk to your friend about what he’s doing”  
“Oh yes I will” replied Dean “Umm did he say the name of the student? I’d hate to think that an innocent student will be getting spoken to about this through no fault of their own”  
“No, he didn’t. The only name he mentioned was yours” David answered “Which is why I thought it was a joke. No student will be questioned over this and as for you, this is where it ends. You’re a good teacher, Dean; I’d hate to see that ruined over a joke”  
“Thank you, sir” Dean replied “I’ll pull my friend into line and again, I’m sorry you and the school were his targets. Thank you for giving me the benefit of the doubt”  
“You’re welcome” David replied, slightly smiling “Although if I get another phone call or visit, I will have to take it further, joke or not”  
“Completely understand that” said Dean “Have to protect the students. School should be a safe place”  
“Yes, it should” David said, standing up “Thank you for giving me your time. See you tomorrow at school”  
“Yes, sir, you will” he replied, walking David to the front door “Have a good day”

With that, Mr Richards turned around and headed away from Dean’s apartment. Dean closed the door and slid down, burying his head in his hands. ‘That was close’ he thought to himself. He’d made his decision earlier but now he had no choice. Not only was Gabriel going to go through with his threat, the school would most certainly crucify him and most devastating of all, Cas would be crucified too.

He picked up his phone off the coffee table again and dialled Cas’s number. Cas picked up almost immediately and Dean heard his timid voice ask just as quickly,  
“Did I do something wrong?”  
“No, sweetheart, of course you didn’t. I’m sorry I made you think that”  
“Is something wrong, Dean?”  
“I need to talk to you face to face. Can you come over?”  
“No, I can’t. One of Luke and Abby’s rules” Cas said “You can come over here though, Abby’s home”  
“Okay, I’ll see you soon”  
“Okay, bye”

Dean hung up and once again buried his head in his hands. This was going to be the hardest thing he ever had to do.

Another knock at the door


	12. xii

Dean froze. Was that Mr. Richards again?   
He stood up and walked to his front door. He opened it slowly, revealing a tall, dark haired older man that reminded him a lot of Cas.

“Yes, can I help you?” Dean, tentatively asked  
“Are you Dean Winchester?” the man asked   
“Yes, is there something I can do for you?” Dean timidly asked  
“Yes, there is” the man replied “Don’t break off your relationship with my son”

There it was. The reason this man reminded him of Cas. This was Cas’s father. Dean opened his mouth to speak but couldn’t form any words, so shut his mouth again. 

“I know, it’s a bit of a shock” Cas’s father chuckled “It’s just I heard everything last night, what Gabriel said to you and then I saw your school principal leave. I’m guessing Gabriel hinted at something to him”

Dean nodded, still unable to form words.

“Forgive me, I’ve forgotten my manners” he continued “I’m Chuck Novak”  
Chuck offered his hand; Dean stared at it before slowly reaching out to shake it.   
“Good, firm grip” Chuck chuckled   
“I have to” Dean, finally finding his voice “I have to end it”  
“No, you don’t” said Chuck, sternly “I’ll take care of Gabriel.”  
“I do” Dean said “I can’t, won’t put Cas through that. Gabriel will follow through with his threat, you can’t stop that, and I refuse to let Cas get crucified by that school”  
“He means that much to you?” Chuck asked   
“Yes” Dean didn’t hesitate “He really does”  
“Then why are you going to break his heart?” Chuck asked  
“Either way, he gets hurt” Dean shrugged “I’d rather be the bad guy than let everyone hate him. At least he’ll still have people he can turn to”  
“That’s very admirable” replied Chuck “But it’s a cop out. After the dust settles, he’ll still have Luke, Abby, me and you”  
“It’s not a cop out” Dean began to raise his voice “He won’t be the student that had an affair with his teacher. That’ll follow him long after high school. I can’t destroy his life”  
“Again, that’s very admirable, that you think you’re putting Cas above everything else, including yourself” Chuck continued “But you’re forgetting something”  
“What’s that?”  
“Your relationship with Cas isn’t illegal” Chuck continued “17 is the legal age, he’ll be 18 in two months. You’ll probably end up being fired, maybe end your teaching career and that’s what you’re thinking about”  
“Is that so wrong?”  
“No, it’s not” said Chuck “It’s actually very understandable. But don’t stand there and say it’s all for Cas, cause it’s not. I don’t think it should be either. You’re in this as well. What you want should be taken into account”  
“I just want Cas” Dean mumbled, surprising himself as the words left his mouth. He slapped his hand over his mouth  
“What was that?” Chuck asked, smiling because he heard exactly what Dean said  
“I just want Cas” he repeated, a little louder  
“Then why do you want to end things?” Chuck asked  
“Because as much as I want him, I can’t do that to him” answered Dean “I think I’m okay with losing my job, my career, I think, but I’m not okay with Cas being the butt of everyone’s jokes and whispers. I can’t do that to him”

Chuck sighed. He wasn’t getting anywhere. In the end, though, it was Dean’s choice.

“Cas should be allowed to make that choice himself, shouldn’t he?”   
“He’s a kid, Chuck, it won’t occur to him” said Dean  
“Still, a kid with a good head on his shoulders. I haven’t been blind to how my boys been growing up, thanks to mostly Luke, he’s not stupid” Chuck continued “Give him a chance”  
“I know he’s got a good head on his shoulders” Dean replied “And I was just on my way to talk to him about it”  
“Okay, that’s all I’m asking” Chuck said “I may not have been there for him the last few years, but I want to make it up to him. You seemed a good place to start. I’m sorry, if it’s not my place but I just want you to know, you have my approval”  
“Thank you” Dean said, a little shocked “That means more than you know”  
“You’re welcome” Chuck replied “I should go. Go and talk to Cas.”  
“Yes, sir” Dean said

Chuck shook Dean’s hand again, turned and walked away. Dean stood in the doorway to his apartment for a few seconds before he heard his phone ding.  
‘Are you still coming over?’  
‘Yes, be there soon’  
‘<3 xx’  
Dean smiled and put his phone in his pocket, grabbed his keys and made his way to his front door. Swinging it open, he came face to face, or more like face to fist, as he collided with a familiar hand. Gabriel. Dean stumbled backwards but still managed to stay on his feet. He straightened up, hand flying to cover his eye, which he was sure was bruised already.

“What the fuck” Dean screamed  
“Was that my dad?” Gabriel asked, fuming  
“Yes, it was” Dean shot back “What’s your problem?”  
“You’re not going to end things with Cas, are you?” he asked  
“Not that it has anything to do with you but no, I’m not” Dean spat back, he was still covering his eye  
“I’ve warned you, but it seems I need to do it again” Gabriel sneered “End it or I’ll end everything for you instead”  
“You can’t do anything that matters to me” spat Dean, a burst of confidence pumping through his veins “I’ll lose my job but I’ll still have Cas”  
“No, you won’t” Gabriel seethed “Mum and I will take him away from you too. He’s still under Mum’s custody. One word from me and she’ll grab him from Luke’s, and we will take him away from you and here to somewhere you will never find him”  
“You wouldn’t” Dean said, shocked  
“I would and I will” said Gabriel, grinning sadistically “It’s wrong, your relationship with him and it won’t continue. I’m giving you a chance to end it on your terms”  
“It’s not my terms; you just want me to be the bad guy”  
“Of course,” sneered Gabriel “Now do we have an understanding?”  
“Yes” Dean nodded, defeated

Gabriel cackled and walked away from Dean, leaving him dumbfounded on his doorstep. Dean stepped back inside and closed the door behind him. For the second time that morning, he slid down the closed door and buried his head in his hands.

He took a deep breath, pulled his phone from his pocket and texted Cas.

‘Sorry, won’t be coming over today’  
‘Why not?’ Cas texted back immediately  
‘I forgot I have some papers to grade’  
‘Oh okay, maybe after you finished’  
‘Probably going to take all day, sorry’  
‘, if it doesn’t you can still come’  
‘No, Cas, I will see you tomorrow at school’  
‘Okay, sorry see you tomorrow’  
‘Okay’

Dean wanted to throw his phone across the room. He didn’t. He just stayed slumped against the door. Knees pulled to his chest, eyes closed.


	13. xiii

Dean found he was distancing himself from Cas in the following days. He told himself it was better this way. That Cas would be better off this way. He knew deep down he was lying to himself. He knew Cas deserved better than this. But every time Cas asked him around or hinted at spending some time together, Dean made an excuse. In fact, he hadn’t seen Cas other than at school since he moved in with his brother, Luke and that was over a week ago. He was being stupid.

 

Cas’s not stupid. He knew Dean was lying every time he told him that he had important work to do. He’s not stupid, he just didn’t understand. The last time he had properly spoken to Dean was the day he moved into Luke’s place, his new home. That was over a week ago and he hated it. Dean practically knew all his secrets and now he wasn’t even talking to him. He couldn’t for the life of him figure out what went wrong and without talking to Dean, he probably never would.

Sitting at his desk, in the English classroom, Cas had decided he was going to confront Dean later today and he wasn’t taking an excuse for a reason anymore.  
“Hey, loser” Michael smirked “Move it”  
“Fuck off” Cas replied  
Michael and Ralph gasped. Cas had never fought back before. Michael squared his shoulders and puffed out his chest and got closer to Cas.  
“What did you say?”  
“I said, fuck off” Cas replied, not caring “Do you want me to spell it out for you”  
“Oi, you can’t talk to him like that” Ralph butted in  
“Whatever” Cas said, turning away from them “Leave me the fuck alone”  
“Don’t turn your back on me, fag” Michael sneered   
Cas had had enough, he was so done. He pushed back from his desk and faced Michael head on, before he brought his fist up. Michael and Ralph, stood shocked at first, but seeing what he was about to do  
“You’d fucking never, you wuss” Michael sneered  
And that was it; Cas punched Michael right in the nose, hissing at him as he did so. Michael stumbled backwards, clutching his nose, Ralph trying to keep him standing but failing as both boys hit the ground. Both looking up at Cas as he squared up to his full height, towering over them  
“I said, leave me the fuck alone” he shouted  
“Cas, what the hell are you doing?” Dean questioned  
“He hit Michael, Mr. Winchester” Ralph spoke up  
“Take him to the nurse, Ralph” Dean continued, not taking his eyes off Cas “Cas, you will be dealt with after school. Take your seat, now”

Cas did as he was told, keeping his head down. Ralph came back from the nurse without Michael, said nothing to Cas and just sat down. The class ended, Cas staying in his seat, the room emptied fast.

“Cas, you want to tell me what happened?” asked Dean from the front of the room  
“No” replied Cas “I don’t. Ralph already told you what happened”  
“Cas, I want your version” Dean said  
“Why?” Cas asked, still keeping his eyes on his desk “It’s the same version”  
“Cas” Dean said, somewhat frustrated   
“What do you want from me?” Cas shouted, taking Dean by surprise.  
“Cas” he warned “Don’t raise your voice, talk to me”  
“Oh, now you want to talk” Cas shouted again “I’ve been trying to talk to you for over a week, you wanted nothing to do with me”  
“That’s not true” Dean began before he was cut off  
“Yes, it is. Don’t lie to me, Dean” Cas said “I’ve invited you over, I’ve tried talking to you but every time you gave me an excuse. I want to know why?”  
“Cas, this is not the place” Dean said, feeling extremely guilty because Cas was right.

“Whatever” Cas said “So what? Am I expelled, suspended, detention”?  
“Cas, we are not done talking about this” Dean argued

Cas stood up from his desk and for the first time, looked directly at Dean. He almost stumbled over his words, but he swallowed and sighed out loud.  
“I’m done talking about this” Cas replied “We are done talking about this. Actually, we are just done”  
“Cas, what are you talking about?” Dean squeaked  
“We are over” Cas said, harshly “Don’t tell me this isn’t what you wanted. You are keeping your distance, hoping that I would end it because you were too chicken. So, guess what, Mr. Winchester, I’m ending it and I’m leaving”

Cas started to walk to the door, but Dean grabbed his arm and pulled him in, smashing his lips to Cas’s. Once Cas was over the shock of the action, he pushed himself away from Dean.  
“Too little, too late” Cas practically whispered “It’s over”  
“Cas” Dean whispered back “Please don’t do this, I love you, please”  
“It’s done” Cas replied, and Cas walked out the door, leaving a shattered Dean in his wake.

Dean stared after Cas for a few moments before he realised what he had done. This was he wanted except he didn’t want this. He was keeping his distance because he didn’t want to hurt Cas, but he had anyway. He crumpled to the floor, the gravity of what had happened, finally sinking in.  
He’d lost Cas for good.


	14. xiv

Cas stomped through the school. Not really caring if he bumped into people as he trudged through.  
“Mr Novak” a voice called out to him  
Cas turned around and came face to face with the principal Richards.  
“Mr Richards, sir” he gulped “Can I help you?”  
“You most certainly can, my office now” Mr Richards bellowed

Cas gulped again and followed Mr Richards to his office. 

His office was small but intimidating. Mr Richards waved at the chair in front of the desk for Cas to take a seat, so Cas did with head hanging, not really wanting to look at the principal.

“Cas, fighting in school is against the rules” Mr Richards began “I won’t tolerate it. We’ve called your mother”  
“Oh, please I don’t live with my mother anymore.” Cas mumbled “I live with my brother. What did she say?”  
“She said that you were your brother’s problem now” answered Mr Richards “So I called Luke as well. He’s on his way in”  
“Oh” Cas said “Sorry”

At that moment, there was a knock at the door and after Mr Richards told whoever it was to come in, Cas looked up. Standing in front of him was Luke and his father. Cas’s mouth dropped open

“Dad” he said shocked  
“Hey Cas, are you alright?” Chuck asked, bending down so he was eye level with Cas. Cas just stared at him  
“Cas, are you alright?” Luke asked from the other side “Are you hurt?”  
Before he could answer, because he was still staring at his father, Mr Richards butted in

 

“Cas wasn’t the one being hit” Mr Richards said “He was the one doing the hitting”  
“Are you sure?” Luke asked “That’s not like Cas at all”  
“Cas, what happened?” Chuck asked him softly  
“He called me names, so I hit him to shut him up” Cas answered, dropping his head  
“Surely, the other boy will be spoken to as well” Luke spoke to Mr Richards “Surely; bullying is also not tolerated here”  
“Of course, it’s not” said Mr Richards “The other boy has already been spoken to and he has been suspended which is will what happen to Cas as well”   
Cas nodded.   
“That’s fair” Luke said “You’re very lucky, Cas, it could’ve been much worse”  
Cas nodded, again. 

“Thank you, Mr Richards, we will take it from here” said Chuck as he stood up, with a hand still on Cas’s shoulder.  
“Umm, there is something else” Mr Richards began; he motioned for both Luke and Chuck to take a seat again.  
Cas gulped.

“I’ve been receiving anonymous phone calls for the past few days. He doesn’t say who he is, but he does pass on some disturbing information” Mr Richards continued “I’ve spoken to the other person involved and he assured me nothing was happening but another student witnessed something earlier”

“What are you talking about?” Chuck asked  
“Are you aware of Cas’s relationship with Mr Winchester?” Mr Richards asked  
“He’s the English teacher” Luke replied, “Is he not?”  
“Not for much longer” Mr Richards said “Especially since what another student witnessed today”

“What did this student witness?” Chuck spoke firmly “And what are you implying?”  
“Mr Novak, your son is involved with a teacher” Mr Richards said bluntly “We do not condone that. We are protecting Cas and Mr Winchester will be dealt with, severely”

Cas gasped. “But he didn’t do anything wrong”

“Cas, did he force you to kiss him earlier?” asked Mr Richards, softly, his tone changing

“No, it’s not like that” Cas argued “It’s not like that”  
“Cas, he’s a teacher, he should know better” Mr Richards said, “Has he forced you to do anything else?”  
“No” he shouted back “It’s nothing like that”

“Cas, calm down” Luke said, his hand on Cas’s shoulder “Just breathe”

“He hasn’t done anything wrong” Cas shouted again “It was me, okay; I forced myself on to him. It was all me. He didn’t do anything wrong. He tried telling me it was wrong, I didn’t listen. It was all me”  
“Cas, calm down” Chuck said it this time “What’s going to happen?”  
“Mr Winchester is a teacher, he will be dealt with, and I promise you that” said Mr Richards “As for Cas and maybe the suspension will be good. Make him feel safer at school. I’m sorry we couldn’t protect you from him, Cas”

“What the fuck?” he screamed “Why aren’t you saying anything?” he shouted at Luke “You know he’s not like that”  
“Cas, stop” Chuck said

“No” he screamed again “What do you care? I haven’t seen you in years and now you’re here, thinking you know anything. He’s not like that. Our relationship wasn’t like that. I felt safer at this school with Dean around”

“Cas, stop” Luke pleaded “You need to calm down”  
“No” he screamed a third time “You invited him to the house. You told me you didn’t have a problem with him as long as he treated me well. Well, guess what he treated me good, really good”

“Cas, buddy” Luke pleaded again “You’re not helping”  
“Neither are you” Cas shouted back at him “I hate you both. Leave me alone and leave Dean alone. He did nothing wrong”

With that, Cas stood up and walked out of the office, slamming the door behind him. He walked down the hall and bumped into Ralph. He groaned out loud.  
“Cas, I’m sorry” said Ralph “I had no idea what you’ve been dealing with”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Cas asked angrily  
“What Mr Winchester was doing to you?” Ralph answered “It’s wrong”

“You told the principal” Cas accused “Do you have any idea what you’ve done?”

“Helped you get away from him?” Ralph said  
“You’ve ruined my fucking life, you dick” Cas snapped “You’ve ruined Dean’s life. You have no idea about anything”  
“Cas, I’m sorry” Ralph said “I didn’t know”

“Fuck off” Cas snapped, forcefully bumping his shoulder as he walked away.

What the hell was he supposed to do now? Dean was going to get fired. He thinks Cas hates him. He had to fix it. He ran to the other side of the school to talk to Dean. To tell him he was sorry. To tell him he didn’t hate him. 

He was out of breath by the time he got to Dean’s classroom. But he stopped suddenly, as he saw Mr Richards talking to Dean outside the classroom  
“Mr Winchester, we discussed this a few weeks ago” he heard Mr Richards say “You told me nothing was going on. Now another student has witnessed and Cas himself has confessed to the relationship”

“I remember what I told you” said Dean, looking defeated “I apologise for lying”  
“It’s no longer about lying” Mr Richards said “You conducted a forbidden relationship with a student. While, said student is 17 and it’s not illegal, you are in a position of authority and it is not tolerated”

“I know” Dean hung his head in shame “I’m sorry”  
“Please collect your things” said Mr Richards “You won’t be charged because the Novak family won’t be pressing charges, but you will no longer be welcome at this school”  
“I understand” Dean replied 

“You will be escorted off school property” Mr Richards said “I’m sorry, Dean. I wish things were different”  
“Me too” Dean said, quietly.   
He turned around; placing everything he had on his desk in a small plastic bag while Mr Richards waited for him. He took one last look around the room and sighed. Eyes settling on Cas’s desk, a small smile crossed his lips. ‘Bye Cas, you were everything to me’  
Cas watched and heard everything. He sprinted across the grass area and ran straight into Dean as he exited the room. Dean stumbled backwards, back hitting the door, Cas tightly gripping him, mumbling apologies. 

“Cas, get off him” Mr Richards said, voice slightly raised “Now”  
“No” Cas mumbled “I’m so so so sorry”

Dean got over his shock at having Cas attached to him so tightly especially since less than a few hours ago, Cas had ended their relationship. He hugged Cas.  
“It’s not your fault, sweetheart” Dean whispered “But you need to let me go”  
“No” Cas pouted 

“Yes, you do” Dean said quietly “Cas, you have to”  
Dean pried Cas’s arms from around him, tilted his chin up and took one last look into the blue eyes he fell in love with.

Cas was dragged out of Dean’s reach by an angry Mr Richards. Dean hung his head and walked away from Cas, muttering apologies.  
Cas stared after Dean until he disappeared from sight, ripping his arm from Mr Richards grip and crumbled to the ground.

His world had just exploded


	15. xv

It had been a month. A month since he last spoke to Cas, a month since he had last seen him. He tried. God, did he try to see Cas, to talk to him, to get anywhere near him but other people had other ideas.

Dean had tried a few times to call and every time he got Cas’s voicemail, so he left message after message until he the voice told him that the mailbox was full, so he stopped calling.

Dean had tried visiting many times but every time he called around, either nobody answered the door or Luke, or Abby did, and he was told to leave. He tried to apologise and ask if Cas was okay, all he got in response was a door slammed in his face.

Dean tried catching Cas when he finished school, making sure to stay out of sight but trying in vain to look for Cas’s familiar dark, messy hair and blue eyes. He even tried calling the school and pretending to be somebody else but because he wasn’t family, he got nothing.

The one time he saw Luke and Abby out in the city, he approached but before he got the chance to say anything, Abby had kicked him in the shin and walked away. At least she didn’t break his legs. Dean had tried talking to Chuck, the few times he seen him around town, but all Chuck would say was that it’s better if you forget about Cas and ‘No, Dean he’s not doing okay’. That shattered his already broken heart.

So, after a month, Dean had almost given up. But he was adamant he wouldn’t fully give up until Cas had told him so himself. Until then, he would not give up. He just wanted to talk to Cas, to see him. He just wanted Cas.

Dean found himself sitting in a bar, drinking what could only be described as heavily, as he skulled drink after drink. His world was spinning but he didn’t care. He was feeling quite sick, but he didn’t care. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw blue. He hated himself and everything in his life. He came home earlier from a day of job hunting and found an eviction notice taped to his front door. He had a month to vacate his apartment and with no job that was going to be impossible. 

He ordered another drink. What the hell was he going to do? No job, no home and no Cas. He sighed heavily and let his head hit the bar.

“What are you doing here?” a familiar voice startled Dean  
“What?” he lifted his head coming face to face with his younger brother, Sam. Dean hadn’t told Sam anything about his current situation, in fact, Dean hadn’t seen or spoken to Sam in quite a while, but he got the feeling that Sam knew something was up. They’d drifted apart as they went down their different life paths. Dean a teacher and Sam a lawyer but they were still close just not as close as they used to be.   
“I said, what are you doing here?” Sam repeated, frowning “You look like you’ve lost your best friend”  
“I have” Dean replied, taking another drink  
“Whoa, dude, stop” Sam exclaimed, taking the drink from Dean  
“What” Dean said “I’m allowed to drink. I’m not sixteen anymore”  
“I think you’ve had enough” Sam said, sternly  
“You can’t stop me” Dean pouted “I’m an adult”  
Sam laughed before taking the drink back and putting it out of Dean’s reach.   
“I know we haven’t talked in a while, but you’re still my brother and I know when something’s up” Sam said “So, why don’t we start again?”  
“What?” Dean replied   
“Oh my god, Dean. It’s been ages, how are you?” exclaimed Sam “What are you doing with your life?”  
“You don’t have time for one of the saddest stories you ever heard” said Dean, frowning  
“Oh, come on, tell me” Sam replied “It might help. Get a different opinion from someone that’s not involved”  
“Ok”  
So that’s how Dean found himself telling Sam about how he got fired from his first ever teaching job, fell in love with a student, how he fucked up the best thing that ever happened to him, about how much he wish he could get Cas back and about how he hates himself for breaking Cas.  
When he was done, Sam took a deep breath and told Dean something he needed to hear.  
“Well, that’s quite a few months you’ve had” said Sam “You’ve always dreamed of being a teacher, but your biggest regret is that Cas is the one hurting”  
“Yes” Dean said, solemnly   
“Hmmm, guess you know what you need to do?” asked Sam  
“Don’t you think I’ve tried. His family won’t let me see him, he won’t answer his phone, what the hell am I supposed to do?” Dean asked, frustrated.  
“Break in” Sam stated “They won’t let you in, break in”  
“What?” Dean exclaimed “Are you crazy?”  
“No” Sam answered “You say you’ve tried but I don’t think you’ve tried hard enough. Don’t just ask, force it. Won’t let in the front door, camp out on the front porch. Either they’ll let you see him to get the weirdo off the front porch or they’ll call the cops”  
“What if they call the cops?” asked Dean   
“Just keep doing it. Eventually, you’ll wear them down” said Sam “Make it clear that the only thing you want is to talk to Cas. Plus, you’re forgetting I’m a lawyer now, I can get you out of jail”  
“Okay” says Dean “Might have to be sober, though”  
“That’ll be a good start” laughed Sam.  
Dean stopped drinking and he and Sam spent the rest of the night talking about everything else that has happened to both of them since they last saw each other. 

Dean bid a farewell to Sam and found himself feeling a little bit lighter, a little bit happier. He knew what he had to do.

The very next, after school had finished, Dean was outside Cas’s house, knocking on the door. No Answer. He knocked again and a third time. No one came to answer the door. So, Dean sat down on the front porch and waited.

He waited for hours, the sky darkening with each minute that passed by, he looked at his phone, the bright screen telling him it was 7.23. He closed his eyes and waited. He heard footsteps approaching him and when he opened his eyes, he saw dark hair and blue eyes.  
“Dean?” Cas asked shocked “What are you doing here?”  
“Cas” he breathed out “I’m here to see you”  
“After all this time, why?” Cas asked  
“What do you mean, all this time?” Dean frowned “I’ve been trying to see you, to talk to you since the day after everything went down”  
“No one told me” mumbled Cas “I thought you didn’t want to see me anymore”  
“Oh sweetheart, of course not” Dean said “I thought you didn’t want to see me. I never thought they wouldn’t tell you, I’ve been trying”  
“Really?” Cas asked  
“Yes really” Dean replied “You have no idea how much I’ve missed you, Cas. All I’ve ever wanted was you”  
Cas dropped the bag he was holding and threw himself at Dean. Dean stumbling a bit as he wasn’t the boy to throw himself at him. Cas hugged him as tight as he could.   
“Did you want to come inside?” Cas asked, hopefully.  
“I would love to” Dean answered

Cas’s smile could have lit up the entire city. He picked up his bag with one hand, took Dean’s hand with the other and dragged the older man inside.

Dean felt like he was home.


	16. xvi

Cas shut the door by kicking his leg behind him as he faced Dean. He still had hold of Dean’s hand, so he pulled him into a hug and held tighter.  
Dean felt the younger boy was trying to say so much with just his hug. They said nothing to each other for a few minutes, just content in each other’s embrace.   
After a few more moments, Cas pulled away, took Dean’s hand again and pulled him to follow him upstairs to his bedroom. Cas opened the door, still holding Dean’s hand, not wanting to let go. It’d been too long that they had been apart. 

Dean followed the boy without question, he didn’t need to, and He trusted Cas with everything he had. He stopped in the middle of the room, Cas still holding his hand but standing a bit further away, their arms outstretched so Cas could keep a hold of his hand.  
Cas pulled Dean to sit on the bed, next to each other, their hands still entwined on Cas’s lap.

“You said you’d been trying to see me?’ Cas questioned “Why am I only seeing you now?”  
“I don’t know Cas” Dean replied “I left a million messages on your voicemail, I came around a million times, asked Luke, Abby, even your Dad if I could see you, even went to the school to see if I could see you”  
“Oh” Cas said, “A million, huh?”

“Well, it was definitely a lot” Dean replied, a smirk on his face  
“I never got any of your messages, no one told me you came by” Cas said, sadly “Luke told me that it was best that I forgot about you, that it was best that I move on”  
“Oh sweetheart” said Dean “I’m sorry, I should’ve tried harder”

“It’s not your fault” said Cas “You did try; I was the one that gave up. I thought Luke had talked to you because that what he said he was going to do after everything that happened, I just thought that you didn’t want to see me anymore and this was the easiest way for you to do it”  
Dean turned to face Cas, pressing his free hand to Cas’s cheek. Cas leaning into the touch.

“So, have you?” Dean asked  
“Have I what?” Cas questioned  
“Moved on”   
“Never. It’s not that easy”  
“No, it’s not” Dean chuckled  
“But we are back together now” Cas mumbled  
“Yes, we are” Dean said “I’m not letting you go again”

Cas nodded. Cas pressed a sweet kiss to Dean’s lips, pulling away quickly before Dean even had a chance to react. He reacted after though, pulling Cas closer to him, reconnecting their lips and deepening the kiss.

Cas lay back, pulling Dean with him. The pair laid there, limbs entangled, exchanging small sweet kisses. They didn’t need anything more than that. 

“Why did you push me away before?” Cas asked out of nowhere.  
“When?” Dean asked back, feigning innocence

“After I first moved in here” Cas said “You barely talked to me and I had to yell at you to get your attention”  
“I’m sorry, sweetheart” Dean “But it’s in the past now, just forget about it”

Cas made a noise that Dean didn’t quite understand. He slowly started to get an understanding, though, when Cas started pulling away from him. He wasn’t nearly as close as he was before, but Cas hadn’t left the bed. Instead he was facing Dean with a frown on his face, leaning on his arm. Dean swallowed hard; he already knew what was going to be said.

“I will not forget about it” said Cas, harshly “It hurt me, Dean, and I want to know why you hurt me when you promised you wouldn’t”  
“Cas” Dean began “It doesn’t matter”

“It matters to me” Cas whisper shouted, his tone verging on angry  
Dean breathed in and out heavily; he looked up at the ceiling then back at Cas again. Cas’s expression hadn’t changed. He sighed loudly and began to speak.  
“You are not going to like it” Dean said softly “Are you sure you really want to know?”

“Yes” Cas said, all matter of fact  
“Ok” Dean gulped.  
“It happened after I left here on your first night” he began “Gabriel confronted me outside, pushed me against the car, threatened to tell everyone that I was forcing myself on you, tell everyone who would listen. He told me I would go to jail, that you would be an outcast that people would whisper about and make you feel bad. He threatened all this but said that if I broke up with you, he wouldn’t say anything”

“He gave me a week” Dean continued “The next morning, your principal came around and said that he got an anonymous phone call that I was in an inappropriate relationship with a student. Gabriel wanted me to know that he wasn’t bluffing”  
“So, that’s why you avoided me?” Cas asked. Dean nodded

“There’s more” Dean went on “Your dad came to me shortly after your principal left, begged me not to end things with you because it was the happiest, he’d seen you in years. Gabriel came around a little after your Dad left. He hit me. Told me that despite what your Dad told me; nothing had changed. He threatened again to end my career, end everything. My head was spinning, I couldn’t think straight. I couldn’t hurt you, but I couldn’t lose everything I had work so hard for. Guess it didn’t matter in the end”  
Dean heard Cas breathe out, but he said nothing.

“Cas” he started “I’m sorry, I had no idea what to do”  
“You could have talked to me” Cas said, quietly “You could have told me what Gabriel had said to you a month ago”  
“Cas” Dean breathed

“No, Dean, you could’ve told me” said Cas, a little bit angrily “You should’ve told me then. But you chose to ignore me. Do you know what it’s like to have somebody you love decide that you no longer exist?”

“Cas, it wasn’t like that” Dean began but he was once again cut off.

“No, Dean, that’s what it felt like” Cas said, his anger creeping up fast “You ignored me, I tried to talk to you, you brushed me off. You said you didn’t know what to do, but you made a choice without really making a choice. I understand you’ve worked hard and being a teacher is all you wanted to do but you chose your career over me”  
“I honestly don’t have a problem with that. But you didn’t talk to me; I would’ve understood” Cas continued “If you had explained all this to me over a month ago, I would’ve understood. I knew you were risking everything to get involved with me”

“Cas” Dean started again  
“No, just stop. Don’t say you’re sorry again” Cas was angry now “You decided what was best for both of us”  
Dean closed his eyes as Cas’s voice got louder.

“You hurt me” Cas said “You did. Not Gabriel, not Dad, not the principal. You did. I hit Michael because of that. I thought you hated me. I thought I wasn’t good enough for you. You made me feel like that”

“Cas, I am really sorry” Dean said “I get what it must’ve been like for you, it was like that for me too”  
“NO” Cas yelled “It wasn’t the same, because you knew why you were avoiding me”  
Dean reached out for Cas, but he just brushed his hand away and turned around. 

“You should go” Cas said, softly  
“Cas” Dean breathed out “Please don’t do this”

“Get out” Cas whispered  
“Cas, please”  
“Get out” he shouted it this time  
“Sweetheart”  
“GET OUT” Cas bellowed

Dean shrunk back on himself. He put his head down, nodded, a small ‘okay’ leaving his lips. He got up and walked out of the room.  
The tears that threatened to fall during that whole conversation finally fell as Cas heard the front door close. 

What the hell had he just done?


	17. xvii

Cas stayed in his bed until he heard the front door open again. He held his breath for a minute, just hoping that maybe it was Dean.   
“Cas” Luke shouted from downstairs “Are you home?”

Cas didn’t answer. He just sobbed into his pillow. He heard the door to his bedroom open and footsteps approach his bed. He felt the bed dip and an arm around his waist. Luke pulled him closer and hugged him as he sobbed. It wasn’t unusual. Luke had been doing this a lot over the last month.   
Eventually, Cas’s sobs died down and he began hiccupping. Luke still held him close, rubbing a hand up and down his arm. 

“Cas, it’ll get better” said Luke, softly “I promise, it will get better”

Cas wiped his nose on the sleeve of his school shirt. He hiccupped again before he began to speak.

“Dean was here” he croaked out  
“What” Luke exclaimed “What did he say?”  
“That he’d been trying to talk to me” Cas whispered “That you knew he’d been trying”

“Oh Cas, I thought I was doing the right thing” Luke said “I should have told you, but you were so hurt, and I didn’t want him to hurt you again”  
“Yes, you should’ve told me” Cas said, quietly “I’m not happy about it but I get why”  
“What did he do?” asked Luke “To upset you again”

“I asked him why he had avoided me the week before everything happened” Cas answered  
“Did he tell you why?”  
“Gabriel threatened him” said Cas “To take everything away from him if he didn’t break up with me”

“I’m going to kill Gabriel” Luke said, angrily “He did this”  
“No, he didn’t” Cas argued “Dean was the one that made the choice, he should’ve told me, we could’ve been more discreet about it, we could’ve made Gabriel think he’d won but Dean didn’t”

“Cas, you know it wouldn’t have been an easy choice” Luke said “The career you’ve worked all your life for or a relationship you just started”  
“It’s not that” Cas said “If he had of told me that Gabriel threatened him, I would’ve understood why we had to break up. I would never ask him to risk his career like that. Instead he chose to make me feel like shit, like I didn’t matter, like I wasn’t worth it”

“Cas, I know how he made you feel” Luke said “I’ve spent the better part of the last two months drying your tears because of how he made you feel”  
“I would’ve been okay with breaking up because he couldn’t risk his career, he was already risking enough” Cas said “He should’ve just told me”  
“I know” Luke said “I agree with you”

Cas pressed his back closer to Luke’s chest as he closed his eyes, exhausted. The door to his room opened again, Abby poking her head through.

“Oh, did he have another bad day?” she asked quietly  
“Dean came around” Luke answered, softly, trying to extract himself without waking Cas up.  
“I’m going to break his legs next time I see him” Abby said “He’s hurt Cas too much”

Luke giggled softly and led Abby out of the room, closing the door gently behind him.

“Might want to break Gabriel’s legs as well” Luke said “He’s the reason; Dean avoided Cas in the beginning”  
“Gladly” Abby said “Let me at them both”  
“Calm down there” Luke laughed “You’ll get a shot”

“What you thinking about?” Abby asked Luke, head tilted slightly  
“That I should go talk to Dean” he replied  
“Why?”

“He still loves Cas that is clear” Luke said “I don’t think he meant to hurt him; I just think things got really messed up”  
“Oh, okay” Abby said “It’s late, if you still feel the need to talk to Dean tomorrow than you should. Right now, let’s all get some sleep”  
Luke nodded and followed Abby to their room.

Cas awoke the next morning, still in his school uniform from the day before. His eyes were red, and he had really dark circles underneath. He thought about asking Luke if he could take the day off school, just to recover. But he decided against it, he hadn’t been at his new school very long. About two weeks. 

After Dean got fired and escorted off school property, rumours spread like wildfire as to why. Cas was most recurring theme in the rumours. After about two weeks of being whispered about in the hallways, he’d had enough. He stood in front of his English class and told them the truth. The teacher stood, jaw on the floor before Cas was escorted from the room and into the principal’s office.

He told the principal that he no longer cared about the rules after he was lectured about his small outburst. He soon became all the students (and some teachers) could talk about. Cas went home that day and asked Luke if he could switch schools. That there were too many memories in those hallways and none of them were good.

Luke and Abby had agreed, thinking it was best for Cas to get a brand-new start somewhere where he wouldn’t be reminded of Dean everywhere, he went. So, two weeks ago, he started at Huntsberg Academy. It was a private school and it was on the other side of town. It was an hour-long trip both ways, but he liked it.

Cas had already made a few new friends; Bobby and Kevin were on the chess team that he decided to join. He did have a lot of free time now. Anna and Meg were in his music class and they have spent an afternoon or two jamming together in the room after school. He was trying to move on from Dean. ‘Trying’ being the operative word. 

Kevin was the only one who had been to Cas’s house and that was two days ago. Kevin had picked him up for a movie with his small group of friends. That was Cas’s life now. He was no longer bullied. His new friends knew he was gay, they didn’t care. They asked a lot of questions. They steered clear of asking why he had moved schools in the middle of the year, all telling Cas that if he wanted to tell them, he could, if he didn’t, he could do that too.

“Cas” Luke said, before he opened the door  
“I’m up” Cas replied

“Good, Kevin and Bobby are here” Luke said “Want to know if you want a ride to school. Are you going today? You don’t have to, last night was rough”  
“No, I’m good” Cas said “I’m going. Tell them I’ll be down in a minute”  
“You can tell them yourself” Luke said, opening the door further letting Bobby and Kevin invade his room.  
“Morning, Cas” Kevin chirped. Bobby just nodded at him.

“Morning” Cas replied “Gotta go to the bathroom, be right back”  
Kevin gave him thumbs up and threw himself on Cas’s bed, where Bobby had already placed himself.

Cas got changed in the bathroom and returned to his room. His door was slightly ajar, when he heard his friends’ voices.  
“What do you think happened to him?” asked Kevin  
“Kidnapped by aliens” Bobby said  
“I’m serious” Kevin stated 

“Does it matter?” Bobby asked “If he wants to tell us, he will. Maybe he’s just not ready to tell us”  
“Does he not trust us?” Kevin asked  
“We’ve only known him for a few weeks” Bobby replied “I don’t think it’s about him not trusting us, maybe it’s still hurting him”  
Cas walked in at that and Kevin closed his mouth as he was about to respond.  
“Do you really want to know?” Cas asked them both

“We just want to know that you’re okay” Kevin said, “Are you okay?”  
“We heard your brother say, you had a rough night last night” Bobby added “You know you can talk to us”  
“I know” Cas nodded “I’m just not ready to tell. Is that okay?”  
“Whatever you need, Cas” Kevin replied “Just know that we will listen when you’re ready”  
Bobby nodded in agreement. Cas smiled and a small thank you was spoken.

“Should we get going?” Kevin asked “We have Mr Harvelle up first and god forbid we walk into her class just a minute late”  
Bobby and Cas laughed. All three boys left the room and made their way outside.   
Upon exiting the house, a figure caught Cas’s eye. He stopped, frozen to the spot.

“Dean” he breathed


	18. xviii

“Hi, Cas” Dean said “We should talk”  
Cas just stood there, not moving a single muscle, staring at Dean as if he would disappear if he blinked, so he didn’t blink.

“Ummm who are you?” Kevin asked curiously “Maybe you should come back another time. We are going to be late for school”  
“I’m not leaving until you talk to me, Cas” Dean replied.

Dean took a step closer which brought Cas out of his daze, eyes refocusing on the man who stood in front of him. Dean took another step closer; he was within arm’s reach now. Cas still hadn’t said a word.

“Please, Cas” Dean begged “Please, talk to me”  
Kevin gently tugged at Cas’s arm, causing him once again to come out of his daze. He looked from Kevin to Dean and then back again.  
“Kevin, I’m going to have to catch up” Cas told him “I need to do this”

“Are you sure?” Kevin questioned  
“Yeah, I’m sure” Cas answered, his eyes not leaving Dean “I’ll be fine”  
“Okay, we’ll cover for you” Kevin said.  
Both boys left after that, Cas waited until the car had moved around the corner before directing his next words at Dean.  
“Why are you here?” Cas asked, quietly

“I told you, I’m not letting you go again” replied Dean “I meant it”  
“Dean, I’m not sure I can do this” said Cas “It’s hard”  
“I know, Cas, trust me I know but staying away from you is so much harder” Dean said “We can work it out. I promise you I won’t let anyone come between us again”  
“How am I supposed to believe you?” Cas asked, softly “The last promise you made, you broke”  
“I know. My track record is not that good” Dean answered “You just have to trust in me, in us”

“I’m not sure I can” Cas said “It’s been tough without you, I’m not sure I can go through that again”  
“You won’t have to” Dean quickly replied “I won’t put you through that again; I will tell you everything from now on. Can we maybe just start again?”  
Cas stood fiddling with the hem of his shirt, thinking over everything that Dean had said, weighing everything up in his head.  
“Okay” he nodded, a small smile creeping onto his face “Can we spend the day together?”  
“Absolutely fucking yes” Dean exclaimed “Thank you for giving me another chance, Cas”

Cas threw himself at Dean, wrapping his arms around his waist as he hugged him tight. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’s shoulders and hugged him just as tight.  
“Not letting you go again” Dean mumbled, into Cas’s hair  
“Good”

Cas and Dean were sitting on the couch in the living room of Dean’s apartment, legs entwined, mumbling soft words to each other.  
“Can I ask something?” Cas piped up  
“Anything” Dean replied

“Do you regret it?” Cas asked, “I mean, everything we’ve gone through, if you had the chance to do over, would you?”  
“In a heartbeat” Dean said no hesitation “I love you, Cas. Nothing will change that; I would do it all again if I meant I had you”  
Cas blushed, a small smile appearing on his face. He lifted his hands up to cup Dean’s face, bringing his face closer slowly, until Dean got impatient and closed the gap. Their lips meeting in an explosion of fireworks. It had been too long for both of them.

Dean runs his fingers through the back of Cas’s hair, Cas softly sighing at the touch. Dean let’s his face fall into Cas’s neck, pressing soft kisses and small, slow licks. Cas softly whimpers and Dean continues pressing small kisses, needing to hear more. Cas’s hands press softly against the small of Dean’s back, Dean’s hands slide under Cas’s shirt, slowly stroking the soft skin. Cas keens under the touch.

Dean lifts Cas up with him when he stands, Cas’s legs wrapped around his waist, arms around his neck, soft kisses being placed on his neck. Dean carries him to the bedroom, placing him gently on the bed and hovers over him, stroking his cheek with his thumb.  
“Are you sure you want to do this, sweetheart?” Dean asks, quietly  
“Yeah, I’m sure” Cas nods, as he pulls Dean down into a heated kiss.

"Oh sweetheart" Dean whispers softly "I'm gonna take such a good care of you." He promises.  
“I know” Cas replies  
Dean slowly unbuttons Cas’s school uniform shirt, fingers softly brushing the skin that becomes exposed as he moves up the buttons. The shirt is tossed somewhere in the room when Dean’s finished. He presses more soft kisses into Cas’s neck, moving slowly down with each kiss, Cas whimpering with each one, his breathing hitching.  
“Are you nervous?” Dean asks, almost whispering  
“A little” Cas answers just as quietly “I’ll be okay. I want this. It’s just new”  
“Like I said, I’ll take good care of you” Dean said “If you want to stop at any time, just say so”

“Okay” Cas nods “I love you”  
“I love you too, sweetheart”

Dean continues placing small kiss all over the expanse of Cas’s chest and tummy. Taking one of his nipples into his mouth, Dean sucks hard, swirling his tongue around the small bud, Cas arches his back off the bed. Dean turns his attention to the other one and does the same; Cas’s reaction is the same too.

Cas tugs at the hem of Dean’s shirt, Dean quickly removes it. He places a quick kiss to the corner of Cas’s mouth, while his hand reaches down to the button of Cas’s pants, unbuttoning and removing them slowly, leaving Cas in just his boxers. Their eyes meet, and Dean smiles, Cas blushes and waves his hands at Dean’s jeans, silently asking him to do the same, so he does.  
He pushes his palm on Cas’s obvious hard on, causing Cas to groan and his hips to buck up. Dean smirks, places a kiss at the top of Cas’s boxers, and slowly removes them and then his as well. Both boys were now completely naked. 

“So beautiful” Dean mumbles, Cas blushes again  
Dean wraps his hand around Cas’s cock, causing another groan. Moving his hand, up and down in quick succession caused Cas to buck his hips up. Dean licked up the underside of Cas’s dick. Kitten lick at the tip, before he swallowed Cas halfway down and sucked gently. Cas moaned loudly. Dean stopped sucking and came off with a pop. His hand still stroking Cas gently, Cas breathing hard and looking entirely wrecked.

Dean smiled to himself, retrieved the lube and began lubing his fingers up. Cas’s faced flashed nervous, Dean hovered over him again, placed a soft kiss on his lips.  
“I’ll be careful” he said “You can say stop at anytime”  
“Okay” Cas nodded “Just take it slow”  
“Haven’t I already been” Dean chuckled.

Cas smiled and nodded, words escaping him to describe how he felt right now. He’d never been afraid of sex, just nervous, but Dean was making the whole thing perfect. He was going slowly, and Cas appreciated that, he knew he could stop at any time and Dean wouldn’t be angry. But Cas wanted this, he wanted Dean in the most intimate way possible. He gasped as he felt the first finger circle and push slowly in. 

It was painful, then it became uncomfortable, then slowly he began to enjoy it, pushing himself back on Dean’s fingers to get more. By the time, Dean was three fingers in, Cas was a wreck. His skin was flushed bright red and he was almost completely out of breath from the small pants that came from his mouth.

“Okay, I’m ready” Cas panted “Please, Dean”  
“Okay” Dean chuckled

Dean grabbed a condom, rolled it down and lubed it up, pressing slowly into Cas. Cas gasped and held his breath. Slowly, Dean kept pushing in before he was finally all in, he stopped. Cas adjusted, slightly pushed back onto Dean and that was all Dean needed before he pulled out and pushed back in again.

Cas moaned like a porn star; he was loud too. Dean encouraging him with every thrust. They continued at a steady pace, Dean wrapped a hand around Cas’s cock and stroked softly. Within in a few minutes, Cas’s breathing hitched, his head was swirling.  
“Dean, I’m so close”  
“Me too”

Dean thrusted in one more time before Cas was coming, streams of white painted his stomach and chest. It was all Dean needed to see before he was coming too, spilling into the condom inside Cas.  
Both boys breathing slowed down, and Dean slowly pulled out of Cas, the younger wincing as he did so. Dean placing kisses to Cas’s face. He picked up his shirt and cleaned Cas up. Dean lied down as Cas snuggled into him, placed a soft kiss to his forehead.  
“How do you feel?” Dean asked

“Loved” Cas answered  
“Good, because you are” Dean replied, giggling.

Dean closed his eyes but didn’t fall asleep until he heard Cas softly snoring. His warm breath hitting Dean’s neck. As Dean drifted to sleep, lying next to the boy who had stolen his heart, he thought that this was his dream come true.


	19. xix

Cas stood in front of the door, eyes scanning the wooden panel up and down. His phone was pressed to his ear, as he waited for the other person to pick up.   
“I can’t do this” Cas mumbled out, when the phone was answered “I really can’t do this”  
“Yes, you can, Cas” a familiar voice soothed “I know you can do this”  
“Dean, I’m scared” he said, hands shaking a bit  
“I know, sweetheart” Dean replied “I was standing where you are about four years ago, I know how scary it is”  
Cas breathed in heavily as he remembered the last four years. He had graduated high school with high marks and that meant he was able to get into a good university to start his path to becoming what he had always wanted to be, a teacher. Dean by his side, the whole way.

He’d moved in with Dean halfway through his second year. He didn’t need to be asked twice when Dean had suggested it. Dean was the one person in his life who had been consistent, a constant, and his safe place.   
When he graduated from university, Dean had asked him to marry him, he’d say yes before the entire question was out of Dean’s mouth. They were planning a small ceremony at the end of the school year. Cas had wanted to elope, but Dean insisted on having their close friends and family there. He had told Cas he wanted people to know that they belonged to each other. Cas had laughed and said he was pretty sure their close friends and family knew that already, but he’d agreed anyway. He’d do anything for Dean.

He’d only graduated from university the year before and his former high school had offered him a job as a math teacher. He didn’t hesitate before he took it. It was a good offer and it had meant that Cas and Dean wouldn’t have to move anywhere. This was their home, this town. This school was where it had all started, it seemed like the most natural thing in the world, that this school was where he has his first teaching job.

None of that scared him. This scared him.

“Cas” Dean spoke, interrupting Cas’s daydream “You know, if you don’t want to do it, you don’t have too but you have worked hard to be standing right there”  
“I know” Cas breathed out “I was just thinking that all those years ago you changed my life by walking through that door”  
“If you change somebody’s life, that’s a good thing” Dean said, confidently “You changed mine too”  
“And that was good?” Cas questioned  
“The best thing that ever happened to me” Dean chuckled “But you know that”  
“Yeah, I know” Cas giggled “Just wanted to hear you say it again” 

Dean laughed on the other end of the line. His laughed caused Cas’s heart to swell. He loved Dean, had for years. He knew from the first time they had sex, that Dean was it for him. He was over the moon when he found out Dean felt the same way. He’d found his place in the world, standing right next to Dean, the one and only love of his life. He wanted everything a life with Dean could offer him, a home, a family and a good life.

They had discussed starting a family of their own. Dean had told Cas that he always wanted children, growing up in a loving house with a younger sibling, who he had helped raise. He’d told Cas that he’d wanted at least two but could be easily persuaded for more. Cas told him that he’d also always wanted kids and he’d agreed with Dean that two would be good. They were already starting the process, not sure if surrogacy or adopting would be the way to go. His head spun with all the information, but he was in no doubt that he wanted children with Dean. He believes Dean would make a great father and he, of course, thinks he wouldn’t do too badly himself.

Dean supported him no matter what, when he wanted to go back as a teacher to the same school where it all started, Dean encouraged him. Just as Cas encouraged Dean to go back to school and study music. He was now running his own recording studio. It was small and it has only just been started but it’s everything Dean had wanted, and he had Cas to thank for that. Dean already had a few regulars that would come and record music as well as a contract with an advertising agency to record jingles and things. He was happy and that made Cas happy.  
They struggled financially through the last four years but they’d made it together. They had support not just from each other but from the friends they made. Bobby and Kevin were still apart of Cas’s life, the three coming together regularly. They offered to help Cas and Dean whenever they could, from bringing them home cooked meals often when the two men couldn’t afford anything apart from bread. They both got along well with Dean. They could see how much Cas loved Dean. That was enough for them. Cas thanked his lucky stars, every god he could, for giving him friends like Bobby and Kevin. They had stood by him through everything. They had both called last night to wish him luck on his first day. That was nice of them.

“Cas, are you still there?” Dean’s voice broke through Cas’s thinking again.  
“Yeah, I’m still here” he answers “I was just thinking about the last four years”  
“Best four years of my life, you mean” Dean said, you could almost hear the smile  
“Yeah, those four years” Cas giggled “Best four years of my life too, so far”  
“Shouldn’t you be in front of a class, right now?” Dean asked  
Cas took the phone away from his ear and looked at the time and yes, he should be standing on the other side of this door right now.  
“I can’t do this, Dean” he reiterated his first statement   
“Yes, you can” Dean replied “I know you can”  
Cas took a deep breath, placing a hand on the door handle  
“I believe you” he breathed out   
“Knock them dead, leave them wanting more” Dean said  
“I will” Cas said, smiling “I love you. See you tonight”  
“I love you too” replied Dean “Yes, you will and Cas?”  
“Yeah”  
“Good luck”  
“Thank you”

With that Cas hung up, twisted the handle and stepped through. He strode as confident as he could but he was still shaking a little. He turned to face the class as about twenty or so teenagers stared at him from their seats. He cleared his throat and spoke clearly, hearing Dean’s voice in his head, encouraging him, supporting him no matter what. He smiled.

This was his dream and it was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. Comments, good or bad, I'm opening to learning from any mistakes or how it could be done better. Kudos are always appreciated. Peace out.


End file.
